Múltiples Tipos de Desastres
by AliceBerryCrissColfer
Summary: Traducción: La vida de Blaine nunca se ha visto peor, pero había más a la vuelta de la esquina esperando para hacerle daño. Advertencia: Muertes, Suicidios, Bullying.
1. Chapter 1: ¿El Comienzo?

Ok... Entonces **Glee ** y todos sus personajes pertenecen a la FOX, _Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan_ _y Brad Falchuck_ [Aunque algun día Kurt y Blaine se volveran bisexuales y nos casaremos en un pais donde este permitida la poligamia ;)] . Y la historia es originalmente de** AppleJuiceIsFuckingDelicious**, yo solamente me adjudico la traducción [La cual esta autorizada por la autora original].

**Advertencias:** Este fic contiene Extrema Depresión [En serio], Muerte, Suicidios y temas... mmmm... fuertes. Así que entren bajo su propio riesgo.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Múltiples Tipos de <strong>Desastres**

Kurt caminaba sobre el sendero de piedras que guiaba a la adornada puerta frontal de la casa de Blaine. Golpeo en la puerta, pero su puño abrió la puerta que había estado ligeramente entreabierta.

Kurt miró a la puerta en shock, antes de entrar. Todo se veía bien, todo se encontraba en el mismo lugar que en el que estaban cuando había dejado la casa de su novio y abordado un avión unos meses atrás.

-¿Blaine?-Lo llamó, esperando por una respuesta.

Ahí fue cuando lo oyó, el ensordecedor gritó venía del piso superior.

Kurt corrió escaleras arriba, y abrió de golpe la puerta del cuarto de Blaine, corriendo hacia el cuerpo fracturado de su novio.

Una de sus piernas estaba con un yeso y la otra se encontraba acuchillada en varias partes. Su camisa estaba hecha pedazos y había largos cortes a lo largo de su estómago. Había un montón de sangre sobre él, sus muñecas estaban ampliamente abiertas y el cuchillo que utilizó estaba en su mano, llegando hasta su cuello

Kurt arrebató el cuchillo y lo aventó al otro lado del cuarto, tomando la mano que lo estaba sosteniendo y apretándola mientras los ojos de Blaine se mantenían cerrados, la sangre salía de los profundos cortes en sus muñecas y sobre un descolorido trozo de papel, que tenía un viejo dibujo infantil en él, que era sostenido sin fuerzas por la otra mano de Blaine.

-Oh Dios Blaine… Blaine, amor resiste por mí, por favor. Por favor, Resiste-Susurró Kurt mientras sacaba su celular y marcaba el número de emergencias.

-Servicio de Emergencias. ¿Requiere de una amb…?

Kurt interrumpió a la mujer mientras gritaba- 22 del Paseo Welsh. Una ambulancia, su muñecas están cortadas y él está herido en varias partes, por favor dense prisa.

-Por supuesto, ya van en camino, ¿sabe cómo administrar RCP?-respondió la dama en un tono calmado.

-Sí-susurró Kurt

-Bien, si la situación empeora y el necesita RCP adminístrela hasta que lleguen los oficiales de ambulancia. Lo mantendré en la línea en caso de que necesite ayuda-dijo la mujer

-Gracias-respondió Kurt en un volumen apenas audible mientras jalaba la mano de Blaine hacia la suya.

Kurt agachó la mirada, observando el sangrado de Blaine, sus ojos cerrados y su entrecortada respiración. Su ritmo cardiáco era casi inexistente cuando Kurt agachó su cabeza a la camisa bañada en sangre.

Lágrimas recorrían las mejillas de Blaine mientras acariciaba el sangriento cabello de Blaine

-¿Por qué Blaine? Oh Dios… ¿Por qué?- Susurró

* * *

><p>Hola Mundo! (:<p>

Ok... así que... aquí estoy de nuevo!

Ok... resumire todo. He estado deprimida... y lo único que me alegra es leer unos cuantos Klaines... asi qe cuando leí este, Dios... lloré como no tienen idea... Espero qe pueda transmitir los sentimientos igual qe lo hace la historia Original. En ella, esto esta en el primer capitulo, pro preferi dar algo asi como un adelanto a la historia (Ademas de qe ya qeria publicarla y voy menos de la mitad de la traduccion del primer capitulo).

Como dije, tengo el 100% del permiso de la autora para esta traduccion, y me pidio un enorme favor que yo tmbn les pedire! Dejen sus comentarios acerca de la historia! Porfa! (: A mi me servira para mejorar mis traducciones y a la autora para tener una idea de que le puede estar fallando...

En fin, si todo sigue como lo planeo, actualizare este fic la proxima semana..! Y... Hummm... #GetReadyWorld! Ya estoy trabajando en una nueva historia Mia tmbn de Kurt y Blaine... pro aun le faltan muchos detalles para ver la luz. Y si alguien sigue "Thing's I'll never say about spring" Pronto subiré el nuevo capitulo (En cuanto termine el siguiente al siguiente! ;))

Creo que es todo... (:

Nos leemos!


	2. Chapter 2: Descubierto

Ok... Entonces **Glee **y todos sus personajes pertenecen a la FOX, _Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan_ _y Brad Falchuck_ [Aunque algun día Kurt y Blaine se volveran bisexuales y nos casaremos en un pais donde este permitida la poligamia ;)] . Y la historia es originalmente de** AppleJuiceIsFuckingDelicious**, yo solamente me adjudico la traducción [La cual esta autorizada por la autora original].

**Advertencias:** Este fic contiene Extrema Depresión [En serio], Muerte, Suicidios y temas... mmmm... fuertes. Así que entren bajo su propio riesgo.

* * *

><p><strong>Descubierto<strong>

64 días antes de que Kurt hallara a Blaine

Blaine esbozo una mueca mientras acercaba y levantaba el vaso de agua y la pequeña pastilla que se suponía, lo ayudaría con el dolor.

Volteó hacia arriba y sonrió cuando vio el pequeño punto verde junto al nombre de su novio, lo que indicaba que se encontraba conectado. Abrió el pequeño video chat y sonrió a su guapísimo novio.

-Hola-murmuró Blaine, contrayéndose por el dolor de sus costillas.

-Oh Blaine… ¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó Kurt, notando inmediatamente las molestias y los moretones en sus ojos.

-Jacob solo… me empujo demasiado fuerte esta vez… rompió algunas de mis costillas-Respondió Blaine, agachando la mirada hacia el teclado mientras lo decía. No quería que Kurt se sintiera culpable o algo así.

-Oh Blaine-Gritó Kurt, con lágrimas en los ojos-¿Qué hay de los chicos del Glee Club? ¿No pueden hacer nada?

Blaine tragó saliva en su garganta- Nadie lo noto-Murmuró de nuevo, tratando de alejar el dolor de su voz.

-Oh Amor, Lo siento mucho. Yo sé que esto es terrible, tú sabes que lo sé. ¿Quieres que los llame o algo? ¿Qué les pida ayuda?

-¡No! No… ellos solo deberían… No lo sé. Yo solo… No puedo dejar de desear que estuvieras aquí… No me malentiendas, estoy muy feliz de que tú estás lejos de este horrible lugar y viviendo tus sueños. Yo solo… te extraño-Dijo titubeante, mirando hacia arriba mientras susurraba las últimas palabras.

La cara de Kurt se ablandó cuando miró a la única razón por la que extrañaba Ohio, aparte de su padre, por supuesto.

-Te amo Blaine, te prometo que haremos este trabajo. Sé que es difícil, pero estoy aquí para ti incluso si no estoy físicamente ahí, coraje ¿No es cierto?-Dijo Kurt a la webcam, sonriendo alentadoramente a su novio.

Blaine sonrió de vuelta y asintió, ignorando el dolor.

-¿Estás seguro de que estás bien? Sabes que puedes ir con mi padre si necesitas ayuda con esto." Respondió Kurt, concediendo un tono de obviedad en su voz.

-No lo sé… es solo qué… Es Duro ¿sabes? Me refiero a que no me importaría mucho si no estuviera pasando todo al mismo tiempo. Ósea… mamá va a tener un bebe y papá se fue… supongo que se asusto. Lo oí gritando acerca de cómo él no quería otro niño afeminado en la familia antes de que se fuera…

Kurt suspiró, su novio estaba lidiando con mucho y aquí estaba Kurt, viviendo su vida

-Lamento mucho que no esté contigo Blaine. Desearía más que otra cosa que no estuviera aquí… por una vez quiero estar en Ohio en vez de Nueva York

-Oye no… yo quiero esto para ti, lo mereces más que cualquier otro y eso me hace trabajar más arduo para poder entrar a esa escuela y estar contigo ahí- Le respondió Blaine con una sonrisa.

Kurt sonrió a su novio-Eres muy dulce, ¡Oh Dios Mío, no puedo creer que lo había olvidado!-exclamó Kurt, causando una mueca de confusión en Blaine-¡Tengo el papel! ¡Estás viendo al más reciente Munchkin No. 1 de Wicked!

Los dos chicos chillaron al unisono y después se sonrieron entre sí. - ¡Te lo dije, que lo obtendrías!-Dijo Blaine, balanceándose emocionado en su asiento, ignorando el dolor que tal acción le causaba. – ¡Tendré que encontrar la manera de ir a verte! Tal vez después en tu carrera, porque ahora tengo que asegurarme de que mi mamá este bien. ¿Eso estaría bien?

Kurt rió. –Tú eres el mejor novio de la historia, lo sabías ¿verdad? Y vas a ser el mejor hermano mayor que alguien pudiera desear.

Blaine sacudió su cabeza, dejando que sus rizos cayeran alrededor de sus ojos. –Lo dudo…

Kurt estaba a punto de empezar a decir algo cuando Blaine escucho a su mamá llamarlo desde la planta inferior.

-Perdóname Kurt, Tengo que irme mamá necesita algo… aunque te amo.-Dijo, levantándose y plantando un beso a la webcam.

-Eres como un bicho muy raro, pero también te amo. ¡Diles a tu mamá y al bebé que les mando saludos! Espero que pueda ir a verlo o verla cuando nazca.

-Todos amaríamos eso. No soy el único que te extraña… aunque soy el que te extraña más. –La mamá de Blaine llamó de nuevo. –Oh claro, si mamá… en fin, ¡te amo adiós Kurt!-Dijo antes de desconectar la cámara, observando el "Te Amo" de Kurt antes de que la imagen desapareciera.

Blaine bajó las escaleras cojeando, cuidando cada pisada y evitando cualquier impacto hasta llegar a la sala, donde su madre se encontraba.

-De verdad Blaine… se que él es de ensueño ¡Pero te necesito! ¿Qué pasaría si entrara en labor?

-No lo estas… ¿O sí?-Pregunto Blaine, alarmado de no haber bajado antes.

-¡No idiota, No lo estoy esperando hasta dentro de unos meses! Yo solo necesito que me ayudes a levantarme y traerme cosas, Tú eres mi hijo y desde que tu estúpido padre se fue, tú eres el hombre en mi vida así que debes soportar mis demandas. –Dijo ella, sonriéndole maliciosamente.

Blaine suspiro exageradamente y la atrajo. -¿Comida Tailandesa para la cena?-preguntó

-Claro, Yo no puedo ser molestada cocinando y tú tampoco puedes. –Dijo ella, caminado hacia la cocina y sacando su medicina. –Eres tan afortunado de ser un hombre y gay Blaine. Ni tú ni la persona que amas tiene que pasar por el mayor inconveniente de las inconveniencias.

Blaine sonrió. –Esa es mi lógica. Grandes ideas mamá, grandes ideas…

Mantuvieron sus cómodas e ingeniosas bromas hasta que llegó la comida, antes de trasladarse al sofá con la comida y refrescos y encender la TV. Sintonizaron un juego de fútbol del que nadie se interesaba y comenzaron a hablar. A ninguno parecía realmente interesarle lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¿Y cómo van las cosas con Kurt? –Preguntó ella

Blaine suspiró –Lo extraño mamá. Él era mi mundo. Y ahora con toda la mierda que Jacob me está causando… Solo desearía que estuviera aquí para abrazarme y decirme que todo está bien. Ósea, podría haberte pedido que lo hicieras, pero las mecánicas de ti abrazando a alguien ya no funcionan porque has engordado. –Le respondió, sonriéndole

Ella lo golpeó en la cabeza con una cuchara antes de verlo seriamente. –Lamento no poder estar para ti como él estaba… pero siempre tendrán Skype ¿Cierto?

-No si aún lo tendremos, obtuvo un papel menor en Wicked, así que supongo que no estará disponible para hablar entre los ensayos y la escuela. Aunque no me importa, estoy orgulloso de él. –Respondió genuinamente Blaine

-Eres tan maduro Blaine… cada día me sorprendes

Blaine volteó a ver a su madre y sonrió, otorgándole un incómodo abrazo y asegurándose de no presionar su creciente vientre

-Gracias mamá- Susurró.

…

63 días antes de que Kurt encontrara a Blaine

Blaine caminó a la escuela, tratando y fallando de mantener el dolor lejos de su cara mientras caminaba. Cada vez que respiraba, las costillas se volvían muy dolorosas.

Caminó hacia el pequeño grupo de miembros del Glee Club que estaban sentados en las jardineras.

"_Tal vez esta vez lo noten"_ pensó Blaine esperanzado, pero nadie le otorgo algo más que un "Hola" antes de volver a su conversación. Nadie parecía curioso en preguntarle porque había dejado la escuela temprano el día anterior. A nadie parecía importarle que parecía desmayarse cada vez que respiraba y parecía que nadie había notado que no había estado en el ensayo de Glee del día anterior.

Solo logró que Blaine se sintiera horrible. El había pensado que eran sus amigos, pero tan pronto como empezó el año, no lo trataban como persona, lo ignoraban y dejaron de reconocer su presencia.

Era como si todo lo que era para ellos era "El novio de Kurt", como si no lo vieran como él, si no como un objeto que tenía Kurt. Y ahora que Kurt no estaba, a nadie le importaba el chico que estaba dejando en McKinley.

Blaine se levantó y dejo la mesa. Sin sorpresa alguna, nadie cuestiono el porqué se estaba yendo, nadie volteó a mirarlo.

Blaine se dio prisa y corrió hasta un baño vació, cayendo pesadamente contra la puerta cuando entró y dejando que las lágrimas salieran.

Nunca se había sentido tan solo.

* * *

><p>Hola mundo!<p>

Ok... entonces este es el primer capitulo "Oficialmente". Hummmm me duele mi estomaguito y no ando inspirada...

Gracias por los reviews y las alertas y los qe agregaron esta historia a favoritos. Enserio qe me alegran el dia cuando recibo un e-mail con una noticia así. (: Mañana en la tarde respondere personalmente los reviews.

Hummm... entonces... me sigue doliendo el estomago... y sigo sin saber qe poner...

Oh... ya lo recordé! Mi OTRO Klaine mío de mi ya va progresando! (: Pero necesito saber sus opiniones sobre este para decidirme a publicarlo.

Y... ya no se qe más escribir.

En fin...

Cuidense!

No olviden dejar sus opiniones! (:

Los quiero!


	3. Chapter 3: Solo

Ok... Entonces **Glee **y todos sus personajes pertenecen a la FOX, _Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan_ _y Brad Falchuck_ [Aunque algun día Kurt y Blaine se volveran bisexuales y nos casaremos en un pais donde este permitida la poligamia ;)] . Y la historia es originalmente de** AppleJuiceIsFuckingDelicious**, yo solamente me adjudico la traducción [La cual esta autorizada por la autora original].

**Advertencias:** Este fic contiene Extrema Depresión [En serio], Muerte, Suicidios y temas... mmmm... fuertes. Así que entren bajo su propio riesgo.

* * *

><p><strong>Solo<strong>

57 días antes de que Kurt encontrara a Blaine

Blaine mantenía su cabeza hacia abajo mientras caminaba hacia el salón del coro, esperando que nadie lo molestara. No faltaba mucho para las vacaciones de Navidad, se repetía a sí mismo. Solo una semana y media

-¡Oye Afeminado!

Una semana y media era mucho tiempo.

Blaine volteó y vio a Jacob acercándose, él acelero el paso, haciendo muecas por el dolor que aún sentía en las costillas. Estaba tratando de llegar a la seguridad del salón del coro.

Estaba, literalmente a unos metros, cuando Jacob lo jalo del cuello y lo acercó a sí para encararlo. –Te estaba hablando afeminado-Se burló en la cara de Blaine

-Por favor… solo déjame ir-pidió Blaine, su ojo aún estaba con un moretón

-No, no creo que lo haga Blaine. –Respondió Jacob antes de golpear a Blaine justo en el intestino, causando que el más pequeño se doblara por el dolor.

Jacob levantó su rodilla para que chocara con el estómago de Blaine de nuevo, causando que el chico derramara sangre de su boca mientras Jacob lo golpeaba una y otra vez. Blaine no se podía mover así que se quedó ahí, viendo a su sangre caer al piso.

Jacob se rió de él y lo empujo contra los casilleros, enterrando su hombro en el esternón de Blaine antes de irse.

Blaine estaba a pocos metros del salón donde sus amigos del Glee Club estaban sentados, recargándose de un locker, sangrando de su boca. Su estómago se sentía desgarrado o algo, y sabía que no podía ir así a Glee, él necesitaba ir al hospital. Se enderezó, ignorando el dolor y limpiándose la sangre de la barbilla. Cojeaba en todo el corredor, pasando junto a unos estudiantes que solamente lo ignoraron.

Blaine quería llorar, finalmente sabía lo que Kurt debió sentir antes de ir a Dalton, el despiadado Bullying y lo peor, que nadie lo notaba.

A nadie ahí le importaba Blaine. No había sabido nada de Kurt desde la noticia de _Wicked_. Todo por lo que vivía era su madre y su hermanito o hermanita que nacería en 2 meses. Tenía que esperar por ellas…

…

53 días antes de que Kurt encontrara a Blaine

-Oye hombre… ¿Estuviste enfermo o fuera de la ciudad por unos días?-preguntó Artie cuando Blaine caminaba a la escuela unos días después del ataque de Jacob. Ha estado sangrando internamente y los doctores querías que descansara por lo menos 3 días para que su estomago no se abriera de nuevo.

Blaine abrió la boca para decirle al Glee Club exactamente lo que estaba pasando, tal vez finalmente conseguiría ayuda, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Mike corrió y dijo algo sobre un nuevo video juego y todos los chicos se olvidaron de Blaine y su extraño caminar.

Blaine suspiro y se repitió a si mismo que no habría importado si hubiera dicho algo, a nadie de ellos les interesaba.

Se sentó y fingió estar interesado en la conversación de los chicos, mientras se daba cuenta de cuánto odiaba esa escuela.

Odiaba a los bravucones, los maestros, las clases aburridas. Odiaba a la gente que pensaba que eran sus amigos pero a quienes nos les importaba en absoluto. Odiaba todo acerca de ese lugar. Pero lo peor era que desde que su papa se fue, su mamá y él difícilmente tenían suficiente dinero para sostener el embarazo. Ahora, especialmente cuando el bebe naciera, ellos no tendrán el suficiente dinero para Dalton. No podía estar donde era feliz, o con sus amigos. Dolía lo suficiente saber que lo habían reemplazado, pero saber que no podía ir por mucho que lo quisiera, realmente lo lastimaba

…

Blaine se sentó frente a la pantalla de la computadora, esperando a que Kurt se conectara. Él necesitaba a su novio más de lo que nunca lo había necesitado.

El necesitaba a alguien que entendiera que lo estaba pasando. Alguien que había pasado por las mismas cosas y que pudiera ayudarlo a lidiar con el dolor que estaba sintiendo.

Blaine estaba seguro de que sería capaz de lidiar con el bullying si sus amigos hubieran notado lo molesto que estaba. El hecho de que nadie lo notara lo hacía sentir como mierda, se sentía como si no le importara a nadie, ni siquiera a su madre. Blaine sabía que estaba equivocado, que estaba siendo irritable porque estaba embarazada, pero le dolía cuando ella le gritaba.

Blaine suspiro y cerró la pantalla de la computadora. –Incluso Kurt me olvido… esta lejos viviendo sus sueño y no puedo detenerlo incluso si quiero. –Susurró para si mismo. El deseaba que su corazón no creyera esas palabras, y había una pequeña parte razonable de él que gritaba a si mismo que no se rindiera, que Kurt aún lo amaba solo estaba demasiado ocupado, pero esa pequeña parte fue oprimida por el dolor que sentía en su corazón.

En alguna parte dentro de él sabía que no podía lidiar con eso solo, y que nadie iba a ayudarlo.

* * *

><p>Dios...<p>

Cada vez qe leo esto me dan ganas de correr a abrazar a MI Blainey y decirle que todo estara bien... TwT

Bueno... a estas alturas de... haberme leido, ya sabran que soy una dramatica a más no poder... Y tmbn soy una esponja de emociones... entonces esto de los fics depresivos me deja toda... rara y con inspiracion... [Lo cual es bueno, a menos qe qieran leer las cursilerias qe escribo cuando estoy feliz]

Bueno... ya. A lo que vine.

Muchas Gracias a todas (?) por sus reviews, alertas y... todo eso. Con toda la presion y estres qe tuve esta semana y que voy a tener hasta el 9 de diciembre, encontrar noticias de este tipo me super alegran el día y me ayudan a despejarme... En cuanto termine de subir esto, contestare los reviews...

Bueno... justamente como estoy a una semana de qe empiezen mis semestrales, voy a andar como loca cn trabajos de la escuela... por lo que no prometo subir capitulo el siguiente viernes (2/12). Si me diera tiempo de traducir otro capitulo, entonces si lo subire... si no, creo que nos leeremos hasta el 9 de diciembre...

Les había dicho de mi querido Klaine qe estaba escribiendo... y sigue progresando. (: Cuando este como a 2 o 3 capitulos de terminarlo lo subire... Porque no me gusta tanto dejarlas(os?) en expectativa... Y hace como 1 hora y media se me ocurrió un Niff (NickxJeff) No me pregunten xqe... pro desde que Blaine esta en ND, mi warbler favorito es Jeff! entonces fue como de Humm... esta bien, lo escribire. Si todo sale bien, pronto lo veran x aqui... y Despues de mi "DarrenCrissTerapia" [Verlo como por media hora en su uniforme de Warbler cantando Misery, Bills Bills Bills etc... y otra media en lo que lleva en ND y todo eso] creanme qe tengo "Gleenspiracion" Así que espero que pueda hacer algo para enseñarles pronto! (:

Creo que me prologue demasiado... así que es todo

Nos leemos!

Los quiero!


	4. Chapter 4: Cicatrices

Ok... Entonces **Glee **y todos sus personajes pertenecen a la FOX, _Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan_ _y Brad Falchuck_ [Aunque algun día me casaré con Kurt y Blaine ;)] . Y la historia es originalmente de** AppleJuiceIsFuckingDelicious**, yo solamente me adjudico la traducción [La cual esta autorizada por la autora original].

**Advertencias:** Este fic contiene Extrema Depresión [En serio], Muerte, Suicidios y temas... mmmm... fuertes. Así que entren bajo su propio riesgo.

* * *

><p><strong>Cicatrices<strong>

40 días antes de que Kurt encontrara a Blaine

Habían pasado casi dos semanas desde que Blaine había dejado de revisar si Kurt estaba conectado, no podía vivir más tiempo con la decepción. Se había rendido y resignado por si solo al hecho de que ya no le importaba a Kurt y que era imposible que hubiera un punto en el que se hiriera más a sí mismo.

Si Blaine se hubiera molestado en seguir revisando su Skype, habría sabido que Kurt había estado esperándolo cada día de la última semana, que Kurt estaba asustado por la vida de su novio, y que se había perdido 39 llamadas de su novio desde que Jacob le había quitado su celular.

Blaine no podía vivir con el dolor, así que no vivía. Hablaba y caminaba y comía, pero ya no sentía nada. Él solo ignoraba su vida y anhelaba por el día en el que se pudiera unir a Kurt en Nueva York, incluso si Kurt se había olvidado de él, Blaine no lo había hecho, e iba a pelear para ganar el corazón de Kurt de nuevo.

Si tan solo supiera que el corazón de Kurt siempre le perteneció y que había sido despedido de _Wicked_ por estar demasiado distraído por pensar en Blaine y haber perdido ensayos tratando de estar en contacto con el hombre que amaba.

Si tan solo hubiera revisado Skype, solo una vez, tal vez el no habría comenzado a cortarse.

…

38 días antes de que Kurt hallara a Blaine

La sangre estaba escurriendo y una mezquina cicatriz se forma junto a las docenas que ya cubrían las muñecas de Blaine.

Bajo las escaleras, su playera de manga larga pasaba sobre sus muñecas, por lo que su madre no podría ver las cicatrices.

Esa noche se sentaron en silencio, viendo las reposiciones de viejos amigos sin hablar, Blaine estaba tan deprimido y su madre estaba demasiado cansada como para notarlo.

En algún momento del "momento donde todos se enteran", ella se quedó dormida, con la cabeza recargada del apoyabrazos de la sala.

Blaine la miro, ligeramente sonriendo por primera vez en días. Ella y el hermanito o hermana dentro de ella eran las únicas razones por las que Blaine vivía. Kurt ya no era parte de su vida, a pesar de lo mucho que deseaba que lo fuera. Tendría que esperar hasta que terminara la preparatoria y pudiera ir a la ciudad, a ganar de nuevo al amor de su vida.

Blaine caminó lentamente a su mamá y apoyo su cabeza en su estómago, sonriendo a la pequeña patada que sonó junto a su oído.

-Hola pequeñito o pequeñita… aún estarás ahí un rato, como 3 meses… no puedo esperar a que estés aquí y… y quiero que sepas que no importa lo que pase en tu vida, no estarás solo. No quiero que nunca te sientas como me siento… así que por favor, cualquier cosa que quieras, solo ven con tu hermano mayor, pídele cualquier cosa… él gritara a veces pero es lo que los hermanos mayores hacen y nunca es porque no te amen… Tú has salvado mi vida, tú eres por lo que vivo así que déjame devolverte el favor cuando seas más grande. Déjame cuidarte. –Susurró a su hermanito a través del vientre de su mamá.

Repitió algunas de las palabras unas cuantas veces antes de quedarse dormido al lado de su madre, sin notar que su madre le sonreía, dado que se había despertado desde la primera patada del bebe.

…

37 días antes de que Kurt encontrara a Blaine

Blaine caminaba hacia la escuela al día siguiente, usaba un cardigan sobre sus brazos para cubrir las cicatrices.

-¡Hola Blaine!-Saludo alegremente el Club Glee igual que como lo hacían todos los días, sonriéndole antes de regresar a sus conversaciones.

Él odiaba que ellos no lo notaran, algo dentro de él lo golpeo y subió las magas del cardigan, revelando las cicatrices.

Se sentó en la mesa con sus brazos volteados hacia arriba, nadie volteó a verlo. Las profundas líneas rojas eran obvias en su bronceada piel, pero nadie lo veía.

Hizo su mejor intento para unirse a la conversación, pero el hecho de que nadie había notado sus cicatrices lo lastimó, cuando el timbre de la escuela sonó, no fue a clases. Caminó hacia el baño de la escuela y sacó sus tijeras, cortando su piel de nuevo.

Ellos no notarían esta vez. Tendrían que hacerlo

…

Blaine salió corriendo y llorando del ensayo de Glee esa tarde. Él había entrado, sus brazos seguían sangrando ampliamente y todos estaba más preocupados por Santana, ya que le habían lanzado un granizado.

-Señor Schuester, en verdad necesito hablarle de algo. –Dijo él a su maestro, poniendo a prueba su experimento para ver si ellos lo notarían sin que él tratara de obtener su atención.

Él necesitaba ayuda y este era el lugar donde empezar.

-Ahora no Blaine, estoy cuidando a Santana en este momento. –Dijo molesto el maestro antes de volver con la chica que tenía granizado en el cabello.

-Por favor señor, necesito su ayuda. Necesito ayuda. –Blaine rogó, tratando de hacer que el maestro entendiera

-¡Por Dios Blaine! ¿Qué no puedes esperar? –Reclamó el señor Schuester.

-Estoy sangrando señor… ¡Por favor! –Blaine estaba desesperado por que le importara a alguien, pero aparentemente la diva era más importante

-¡Blaine! ¡Solo espera! –Gritó el Señor Schuester, causando que el chico empezara a llorar, corriendo del aula. Él no podía esperar más, él estaba perdiendo toda manera de vivir y aparentemente a sus amigos y maestros no les podía importar menos.

35 días antes de que Kurt encontrara a Blaine

Blaine había faltado un día y solo consiguió arrastrarse a la escuela porque sabía que su madre no podría lidiar con él estando en casa. Ella estaba suficientemente estresada y Blaine no podría hacerle eso.

Caminó de mana gana hacia el Club Glee, a un cuarto llenó de arrepentimiento y nostalgia por su novio.

Santana fulminó a Blaine y el Señor Schuester volteó con una mirada de arrepentimiento.

-Blaine, yo lo…

-Ahórreselo señor Schue… No soportaría hablar con usted ahora. –Dijó, dándose la vuelta y caminando fuera del salón.

-¿Qué mierda está mal con él?-Escuchó que dijo Santana

-¿Qué no está mal conmigo?- Se preguntó Blaine mientras salía del salón.

33 días antes de que Kurt encuentre a Blaine

-¿Blaine? –Preguntó tímidamente su madre mientras cenaban en silencio. –Blaine, cariño… quiero que seas completamente honesta conmigo… ¿Qué tanto estás siendo intimidado?

-Comencé a cortarme. –dijo en un ligero susurro, se sintió maravilloso sacar el terrible secreto de su pecho.

Escuchó el ruido de los cubiertos de su madre y unos segundos después sintió sus brazos alrededor de él. –Aquí estoy cariño. –Dijo confortantemente en su oído. –Estoy aquí

Ella lo sostuvo fuertemente mientras lloraba, y él se dio cuenta de que ella realmente era la última cosa feliz que quedaba en su vida.

-Extrañó a Kurt. –Susurró

-Lo sé cariño… se fuerte, él aun te ama

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque siempre tengo la razón. –Dijo ella, sonriendo cuando escuchó la familiar risa de su hijo, algo que se había dado cuenta, tenía mucho tiempo que no oía.

-Lo siento Blaine

30 días antes de que Kurt encontrara a Blaine

-¡Blaine! –Escuchó que decía el señor Schuester después de que había salido al pasillo

-Aún no estoy listo para creerle

-¿Podrías decirme al menos que hice mal? ¿Por qué dejaste el Glee Club? Somos como tu familia

-Mi familia real ya ha notado lo que me pasa. A ninguno de ustedes les interesa, cuando se dé cuenta de lo que me hicieron, entonces hablaré con usted. Tal vez incluso comenzar a perdonarlo por lo que me hicieron.

* * *

><p>He regresado!<p>

Me encantaría decir que regrese mejor que nunca... pero teniendo en cuenta que estuve a punto de reprobar biología (Algo no muy agradable teniendo en cuenta que planeo estudiar Nutrición Clínica) dejemoslo en que estoy en mi humor de ""... Y ya salí de vacaciones! Bueno... casi salí. "Oficialmente" salgo hasta el miercoles... pero ya no tengo nada que hacer en la escuela... aparte de ir a revisar calificaciones...

El punto a todo esto es que... Ya va a ser Navidad! Dios... digánme que amaron _**Let It Snow**_! Yo estoy tan traumada con esa canción que es mi tono de llamada... y _**Extraordinary Christmas**_ es tan bonita! :3 La voy a poner como tono de mensaje... en cuanto termine de escribir esto xDD

Ok... regresando a la historia...Entonces... que les pareció?

Yo cada vez odio más a **_ND_** por no darse cuenta! Acaso necesitan que muera para darse cuenta del daño que le estan haciendo a my _baby_ Blainey al ser tan ciegos?

Perdón... pero me imagino el dolor de Blainey y es como de TwT _Hold On_!

...Y hablando de _Hold On... _ya vieron **_Hold On To Sixteen... _** para no arruinar la sorpresa a las que no lo han visto... solo diré que odio a cierta cabellera rubia... y que tengo un nuevo deporte favorito [Entienden a lo que me refiero? ;)]

Y hummm... bueno. Como... Advertencia... les informo que seguire con mis horarios de actualizacion normales de esta historia... es decir... nos leemos el siguiente viernes en la noche... Y tal vez, con un poco de suerte, tenga algunos regalitos prenavideños para todas mis _**Klainers**_ [Pero no prometo nada vale? ;)]

Muchas gracias a todas por sus alertas, reviews y todo! En serio que eso me impulsa a seguir traduciendo [Además de que así sigo prácticando mi inglés xDD] A pesar de que casi no tuve tiempo en las últimas semanas [Y que probablemente termine con Colitis Nerviosa para el lunes] en mi tiempo libre [Entiendase mi clase de inglés y de informática] me daba una vuelta en mi correo para ver todas las noticias! :DDD Y creanme que me hicieron muy feliz! (:

Ahora... antes de despedirme, necesito algo así como un... servicio social. Hace... no se cuanto tiempo [pudo ser una semana o 2 meses] estaba leyendo un Klaine muy genial donde Blaine era un cantante famoso y Kurt era super X y entonces se reencontraron xqe Blaine tenía un concierto en la ciudad donde estaba Kurt [que creo que era NY, pero no estoy segura]. El chiste es qe uno de los primeros capítulos tenía _**Hummingbird Heartbeat**_ de Katy Perry como si fuera una canción de Blaine... y el chiste es que ya no lo encuentro... y me la he pasado buscandolo... y no lo encuentro! ): Entonces si alguien de ustedes lo leyó y me pudiera pasar el nombre, el link o una pista, se los agradecería inmensamente!

Bueno... ahora sí, eso es todo. Ahorita responderé los reviews y PM's y todo eso.

Cuidense y felices inicios de fiestas!

Los quiero!

Nos leemos!

PD. Pasen a leer _**Can't Help Falling In Love With You**_. Se que les va a gustar! :DDD


	5. Chapter 5: Visto Antes,Ignorado de Nuevo

Ok... Entonces **Glee **y todos sus personajes pertenecen a la FOX, _Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan_ _y Brad Falchuck_ [Aunque algun día me casaré con Kurt y Blaine ;)] . Y la historia es originalmente de**AppleJuiceIsFuckingDelicious**, yo solamente me adjudico la traducción [La cual esta autorizada por la autora original].

**Advertencias:** Este fic contiene Extrema Depresión [En serio], Muerte, Suicidios y temas... mmmm... fuertes. Así que entren bajo su propio riesgo.

* * *

><p><strong>Visto antes, ignorado de nuevo<strong>

20 días antes de que Kurt encontrara a Blaine

Blaine había pasado las últimas dos semanas ignorando por completo a todos en el Glee Club, lo que significaba que estaba más solo en la escuela de lo que estaba antes.

El comía solo, trabajaba solo y lloraba solo.

Tina, Artie y Britanny trataron de hablar con él, de preguntarle que habían hecho. Él les dijo a todos lo mismo

-Si ustedes aún no se han dado cuenta, entonces no puedo ayudarlos.

Cada tarde, se había ido a casa y llorado en los brazos de su madre. Él nunca la había apreciado mas que cuando ella lo sostuvo y escucho. Ella tenía sus propios problemas, tendría el parto en 2 meses y medio.

Esa tarde, el encontró más consuelo en su abrazo que lo usual, era su segundo aniversario con Kurt…bueno, si aún eran él y Kurt.

Había extrañado el amoroso abrazo de su novio más que cualquier otra cosa. Había extrañado a alguien que pudiera abrazarlo, sin ninguna razón excepto abrazarlo.

-Lo extraño mamá-Se sofocaba mientras sollozaba

-Shh… Blaine, está bien, está bien.

18 días antes de que Kurt encontrara a Blaine

Blaine ni siquiera vio venir a Jacob, sólo sintió el golpe de su espalda contra los casilleros y el impacto del puño con su mandíbula antes de caer al piso, sorprendido más que nunca.

Se levantó, odiando que estuviera tan acostumbrado a eso y que el chico que amaba había soportado las mismas cosas.

Volteó hacia arriba, posando su mirada inmediatamente en cierta figura, enojado de lo que vio.

El señor Schuester estaba cerca de él, observando cómo era agredido. El maestro comenzó a caminar hacia Blaine, quien sacudió la cabeza, lo fulminó con la mirada y siguió con su camino.

Él no había intervenido, no había tratado de ayudarlo. Que se jodiera.

16 días antes de que Kurt hallara a Blaine

-Blaine, Señora Anderson. Gracias por estar aquí-dijo el señor Schuester.

-Mamá..¿Porque estamos aquí?

-Porque tengo algunas cosas que decirle a tu profesor

El señor Schuester volteó ligeramente molesto, algo que Blaine creía que no tenía derecho de sentir.

-Señora Anderson, me gustaría tratar el punto de que Blaine se niega a que lo ayude, lo he intentado.

-Oh, Schuester, hazme un favor, perdóname y ahórrate el discurso. Blaine me dijo que tú lo VISTE mientras era agredido recientemente y que no hiciste nada, ese monstruo aún camina por estos pasillos. Quiero saber por que Blaine esta tan solo aquí. ¿Por qué siente la necesidad de hacerse daño?

-Blaine, ¿Por qué no nos habías dicho que estaba tan mal?-preguntó asombrado Schuester

-¡Lo intente! ¡Y los chicos vieron las cicatrices! Prácticamente agité mi mano y grite frente a ellos "Oigan, Mírenme, Me corto a mí mismo" Y NADIE lo notó.-Replicó Blaine, deslumbrando al maestro

El señor Schuester dejó caer su cara entre sus manos-No puedo creer que deje que esto pasara otra vez

-¿Qué?-Preguntó Blaine confundido

-Kurt era lo mismo antes de… de irse… él… lo ignoramos sin saberlo y él… él no se cortaba, pero como tú sabes, él nos dejo por un lugar donde pudiera estar seguro. No puedo creer que permitiera que algo como esto pasara de nuevo.

Blaine estaba enojado cuando se dio cuenta de que el maestro estaba en lo cierto. Kurt había sido lo mismo cuando había llegado a Dalton, tal vez no tan severo pero era lo mismo. El club había visto esto antes y de nuevo nadie lo había notado

-Los odio-Dijo Blaine antes de dejar la oficina

Esperoafuera hasta que su madre y el profesor terminaron.

Esta escuela era su infierno personal y el señor Schuester se estaba convirtiendo en una clase de demonio. Una persona que nunca dejo de causarle dolor.

10 días antes de que Kurt hallara a Blaine

Blaine estaba notando algo en su mamá, estaba más débil, más cansada y se estaba poniendo peor… mucho peor. Él estaba preocupado.

La necesitaba

* * *

><p>Yo quiero una mamá como la de Blaine...<p>

Oh... esperen. Yo tengo una mamá así... entonces lo que necesito es la valentía de Blaine para hablar... si, eso es lo que necesito.

En serio odio a Schuester! Lo odie con Kurt... pero tambien con mi _Blainey_... Eso NO tiene perdón.

Gente! Adelante esto por que no se si pueda subirlo en la noche.

No se... necesito mi dosis diaria de _CrissColfer_ y de _Coca Cola Light_ para quitarme mi raro humor que tengo en estos momentos...

Ademas... sigo enojada con Ryan por haber quitado la escena del _Present Klaine_ de **_Extraordinary Merry Christmas_**. ¿Como se atrevió? Ni siquiera con _Let It Snow_ tuve la 10ma parte de lo que esperaba...

Sere honesta: Tengo sueño, mi humor esta raro, mis necesidades de lectura insatisfechas, mi romanticismo con urgencia de satisfacción y estoy en esos maravillosos dias femeninos... No pregunten por que no estoy escribiendo de manera normal...

Tengo pocas cosas que decir antes de irme a dormir. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, alertas, etc... Saben que eso me motiva a seguir y prometo que en la mañana contestare los reviews. (:

Y gracias a las que me ayudaron a encontrar _**La última noche**_. Irónicamente, había revisadoo practicamente todo Klaine existente aqui en FF menos ese, por que segun yo, el summary no tenía _nada_ de parecido con lo que buscaba. Creanme que les agradezco por todo! (:

Creo que es todo...

Cuidense!

Los quiero!

Felices Fiestas!

**PD. **Por si a alguien le interesa, en mi perfil estan las 3 maneras existentes de seguir en contacto conmigo... Just sayin' ;)


	6. Chapter 6: El Golpe Final

Ok... Entonces **Glee **y todos sus personajes pertenecen a la FOX, _Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan_ _y Brad Falchuck_ [Aunque algun día me casaré con Kurt y Blaine ;)] . Y la historia es originalmente de**AppleJuiceIsFuckingDelicious**, yo solamente me adjudico la traducción [La cual esta autorizada por la autora original].

**Advertencias:** Este fic contiene Extrema Depresión [En serio], Muerte, Suicidios y temas... mmmm... fuertes. Así que entren bajo su propio riesgo.

* * *

><p><strong>El Golpe Final<strong>

8 días antes de que Kurt hallara a Blaine

-¿Cómo crees que debería llamar al bebe?-Preguntó su madre, rompiendo el silencio que había caído sobre ellos mientras comían su cena.

-Hummm… ¿Cómo quieres llamarla?

-Bueno quiero llamarla Stella, como mi madre, si es una niña… pero no tengo ni idea de cómo llamarlo si es un niño. Blaine es el único nombre de hombre que siempre quise.

Blaine rió suavemente y le sonrió –Ya se nos ocurrirá cuando él o ella nazca… cruza los dedos para que sea una niña y nos salve de problemas-dijo en un tono bromista

La conversación se extinguió después de eso hasta que se sentaron de nuevo en silencio. Blaine no dejaba de mirar sutilmente a su madre y estaba preocupado cuando vio pequeños destellos de dolor recorrer su rostro.

7 días antes de que Kurt hallara a Blaine

No hubo ninguna advertencia, ningún grito o término despectivo, solo el dolor, ya que fue golpeado en un extraño ángulo contra el concreto, con su pierna torcida debajo de él

Se oyó un enfermo chasquido y Blaine estaba gritando mientras el dolor atravesaba su pierna

Jacob se alejo riendo y alardeando sobre su trabajo. Nadie vino a ayudar a Blaine, el tuvo que arrastrarse a sí mismo hasta la enfermería.

4 días antes de que Kurt hallara a Blaine

El doctor le había dicho que no regresara por una semana, tal vez más, pero el estrés de cuidar de él, con su pierna rota, estaba enloqueciendo a su madre.

Blaine estaba muy preocupado de que entrara en labor antes de tiempo o de que el bebe fuera lastimado por que el la estaba estresando. Así que regresó. Camino de vuelta a la escuela, bueno, regresó cojeando. Tenía un enyesado alrededor de una pierna y muletas que le ayudaban a sostenerse.

Nadie de Glee se molestó en preguntar si estaba bien, todos ellos lo habían tenido abandonado desde un tiempo atrás. Blaine solo se enfoco en el hermanito o hermanita que estaba esperando para dentro de un mes, el pensamiento de ese pequeño bebe en su vida lo mantuvo. Que brillaba a través de toda la oscuridad que en estos momentos lo rodeaba.

2 días antes de que Kurt hallara a Blaine

-¿Blaine Anderson? Hay un mensaje para ti en la oficina.-Llamo el profesor antes de volver al montículo de tareas que tenía que revisar.

Suavemente, Blaine salió de su asiento y tomo sus cosas cojeando lentamente hasta la puerta. Realmente, él no quería saber que era lo que la oficina tenía que decirle. No había oído nada positivo sobre él o cualquier otra cosa en semanas.

Blaine caminó a la oficina para encontrar al señor Schuester y la señorita Pillsbury; él frunció el ceño a su profesor de coro y se acerco a la consejera.

-¿Sabe cuál es el mensaje que hay para mi señorita Pillsbury?-preguntó

Emma miró a Will y asintió a él para que se hiciera cago, difícilmente conocía al muchacho e incluso si Blaine y Will no podían verse frente a frente en ese momento, las noticias debían venir de alguien que él conociera.

Will lo miro simpáticamente y coloco sus manos en los hombros de Blaine, mirándolo seriamente.

-Blaine, Lo siento pero tu madre entro en labor hace unas horas. Estaba sola y paso una hora antes de que uno de tus vecinos escuchara sus gritos y la encontrara. Ella ya tenía al bebe… el bebe esta en terapia intensiva y… lo siento Blaine, pero tu madre no sobrevivió.

Todo el mundo de Blaine cayó sobre él. Cojeo fuera de la oficina tan rápido como él pudo con su pierna rota, lágrimas inundando sus ojos mientras abría la puerta de su auto y arrancaba el motor, acelerando hasta el hospital, con la necesidad de saber que esta era una retorcida y sádica broma. Que su madre estaba bien al igual que el nuevo hermanito o hermanita.

Él corrió (como pudo) al hospital y subió al departamento administrativo.

-Mi nombre es Blaine Anderson, mi mamá Jeanne…-fue todo lo que dijo antes de que la recepcionista le diera una mirada empática y le dijera a donde debía ir para encontrar a su nueva hermana y a su mama.

Blaine cojeaba mientras corría, sin importarle que chocara contra los doctores y los pacientes, él solo necesitaba verla. Necesitaba verlas.

Él llego a un cuarto limpio y esterilizado y encontró a un doctor parado junto a una cama, un cuerpo estaba debajo de la sabana que estaba salpicada de sangre, junto a la cama había una pequeña caja transparente. Eso es todo lo que Blaine podría describir.

Adentro de la caja había un pequeño cuerpo, su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente, había maquinas y agujas conectadas a la pequeña niña que estaba en la cámara plástica.

El doctor volteo a él.- ¿Eres Blaine?-Preguntó, con simpatía en la voz

Blaine asintió, con lágrimas empezando a formarse en sus ojos.

-Lo siento hijo, pero la hemorragia de tu madre durante el nacimiento, era demasiado pronto y él cuerpo aún no estaba listo. Se perdió mucha sangre y el bebe lastimo algunos órganos cruciales y creo sangrados internos devastadores. Si hubiera estado aquí la habríamos salvado. Lo siento hijo.

Blaine miró hacia la pequeña forma de su hermana, la única cosa que aún le quedaba en el mundo.

-¿Qué pasa con él bebe?-Preguntó, con la tristeza quebrando su voz

-Tal vez no sobreviva a la noche, porque la sangre que perdió tu madre no fue capaz de mantenerla después del nacimiento y tu hermana estuvo sola por un largo tiempo, ella tiene un problema en el corazón y en la columna por lo temprano que nació. De verdad lo siento Blaine. Te dejare solo con tu familia, presiona el botón si necesitas cualquier cosa.-Dijo el doctor, señalando al botón que estaba junto a la cama de su madre antes de salir.

Blaine caminó hasta la cabeza de la cama y removió la sábana, sus lágrimas cayeron en las sabanas manchadas cuando la vio recostada ahí. Su cabello estaba ligeramente esponjado como siempre pero se veía tranquila, se veía como si estuviera durmiendo aunque Blaine sabía que nunca despertaría.

Dejo la cama y se acerco a la cámara que contenía a su pequeña hermana

-Hola Stella-Susurró, sonriendo lentamente mientras recordaba cuando su madre le había dicho que quería que el bebe se llamara como su madre si era niña. El nombre se veía perfecto para la bebe que estaba frente a él. –Hola pequeña Lily, por favor resiste por mi- Suspiro, mientras las lagrimas chocaban y salpicaban al plástico que cubría a su hermana.

1 día y medio antes de que Kurt hallara a Blaine

Blaine miró fuera de la ventana y vio como el sol volvía a salir mientras observaba sobre su pequeña hermana durante la noche. Sacó su celular y reviso la hora, solamente eran las 6 de la mañana, vio su fondo de pantalla. Era una foto de Kurt sonriendo.

Apagó la pantalla, enojado consigo mismo por siquiera contemplar llamar a Kurt. Solo lo lastimaría más. Kurt no regresaría. Blaine estaba solo.

Blaine coloco su mano en el plástico transparente y se recargo hacia atrás, el sueño lo atrapo aunque él sabía que quería mantenerse despierto y observar a la pequeña niña.

16 horas antes de que Kurt hallara a Blaine

Blaine tenía la cabeza entre las manos mientras ellos se llevaban a los cuerpos, no había nada que alguien pudiera hacer, su madre, su hermana, su padre, su novio, sus amigos, todos lo habían dejado.

Nadie llamo para saber si estaba bien… a nadie parecía importarle que su familia estuviera muerta.

Blaine no sintió nada, su pecho estuvo tranquilo mientras manejaba a casa, camino dentro de la casa vacía y tan pronto como piso su cuarto se dejo caer en el piso y llorar, su vida ahora no tenía sentido. No tenía nada y parecía no importarle a nadie.

* * *

><p>Dios! Enserio que traducir este capítulo ha sido algo muy triste.<p>

Sé que quienes lo lean en este momento me querrán asesinar por tratar de arruinarles la navidad, pero no fue mi intención.

Vean esto como mi regalo de navidad para ustedes… Es triste, demasiado para mi gusto, pero… en parte es un capitulo a mi parecer muy bonito. No por la trama, si no por el mensaje: Nosotros nos quejaremos de que no vamos a tener el iPhone o Blackberry que queríamos, o tal vez de que el pavo estaba lleno de calorías y engordantes… pero hay gente que pasara la navidad en el hospital gente que su familia tendrá un accidente camino a casa para las celebraciones, gente que pasara sola la navidad, gente que su familia morirá en navidad… No soy pesimista, ni un ave de mal augurio, solo soy realista.

Así que este es MI REGALO: Disfruten a su familia, a sus abuelos que aburren con sus historias viejas, a sus tíos que se empeñan en avergonzarlos, a sus primos que arruinaran sus atuendos, a sus hermanos con quienes pelearan por quien tuvo el mejor regalo, a sus padres que les regalaran todo menos lo que quieren. Disfrútenlos porque no saben por cuánto tiempo los tendrán.

Y para las que sufran lo primero, también tengo un regalo para ustedes: No importa lo duras que se vean ciertas situaciones, si esta es su primera navidad sin alguien muy importante, disfrútenla, porque no creo que esa persona habría querido arruinar su navidad… Y cuando sientan que están por caerse, resistan… que siempre contaran conmigo.

Sé que tal vez para muchas personas, suene como un discurso cualquiera, pero en serio que los 3 párrafos anteriores fueron escritos con palabras que salieron directo de mi corazón. En verdad personas, cuentan conmigo para todo… Y nunca se dejen derrumbar por nada… Ustedes son de las pocas cosas por las que yo resisto… porque no hay dia en el que sus palabras no me saquen una sonrisa…

De verdad les deseo la mejor de las navidades, con muchos abrazos y besos de mi parte. Y recuerden que

"_You're not alone, cause you're here with me…"*_

Los quiero muchisimo! Feliz Navidad!

Atte:

Samm

* Es una frase de la letra de _Not Alone _del disco _Human _ de **Darren Criss. **Si tienen oportunidad, cómprenlo en iTunes o simplemente búsquenlo en Youtube… (:

PD. Muchas Gracias por sus reviews! Los contestare en seguida! :DD


	7. Chapter 7: Notas

Ok... Entonces **Glee **y todos sus personajes pertenecen a la FOX, _Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan_ _y Brad Falchuck_ [Aunque algun día Kurt y Blaine se volveran bisexuales y nos casaremos en un pais donde este permitida la poligamia ;)] . Y la historia es originalmente de** AppleJuiceIsFuckingDelicious**, yo solamente me adjudico la traducción [La cual esta autorizada por la autora original].

**Advertencias:** Este fic contiene Extrema Depresión [En serio], Muerte, Suicidios y temas... mmmm... fuertes. Así que entren bajo su propio riesgo.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas<strong>

El día que Kurt halló a Blaine

Blaine despertó con el sonido de su reloj despertador, miro alrededor y se dio cuenta de que era un nuevo día, que tenía que alistarse para ir a la escuela.

Blaine no quería enfrentar los tormentos de sus acosadores, o la indiferencia de sus amigos, pero no podía quedarse en casa. Dolía mucho estar rodeado de recuerdos. Decidió ir.

Blaine se arregló para ir a la escuela sin siquiera pensar acerca de algo, estaba aturdido por dentro y realmente ay no se sentía como una persona. Después de todo, las personas siempre tenían a alguien en sus vidas que los amaban, pero Blaine no tenía a nadie. A nadie le importaba el chico rizado.

Reviso su teléfono sin siquiera mirar al dispositivo

_12 llamadas pérdidas de Kurt._

Blaine no comió el desayuno, había tratado de comer la noche pasada pero la comida se transformo en cenizas en su boca. No podía probar los deliciosos sabores que solían sorprenderlo.

Se sentó en la cocina y clavo lamirada en el refrigerador, con lágrimas cayendo silenciosamente contra la barra de la cocina mientras miraba un viejo dibujo que su madre había hecho cuando había escuchado las noticias de que estaba embarazada.

Era un bosquejo infantil de un pequeño Blaine sosteniendo las manos de un niño aun más pequeño, el Blaine del dibujo estaba sonriendo más de lo que el Blaine real volvería a sonreír de nuevo.

Se obligó a salir de la casa y entrar a su auto, con lágrimas amenazando con caer en cualquier momento.

El camino a la escuela fue más largo de lo que solía ser, el tiempo parecía ir perezosamente y con cada segundo Blaine sentía más del pesado dolor que lo estaba derrumbando, sabía que solamente era cuestión de tiempo antes de que estallara.

Se estaciono en la escuela y camino directamente a la construcción. Ignoro los comentarios homofóbicos que le gritaban los que lo tiraban a la basura y siguió caminando.

Camino junto al Glee Club y aparentemente ninguno de ellos sabía de su vida cayéndose a pedazos, nadie noto los círculos negros alrededor de sus ojos, o el hecho de que ni siquiera estaba usando un moño ese día. Nadie se molesto en llamarlo, en decirle hola.

…

Blaine mantuvo su cabeza agachada durante las clases, no respondió a los maestros o a los alumnos e ignoro olimpicamente a Jacob cuando comenzó a lanzar bolas de papel contra la cabeza de Blaine y decía "Tengo al afeminado, 10 puntos" cada vez que lo golpeaba.

No participo con ninguna palabra en la lectura de inglés, solamente sentado, lejos del resto de estudiantes, él parecía estar ocupado escribiendo notas. El hecho era que estaba escribiendo dos cartas, para el final de la clase había terminado y sellado ambas en un envoltorio que encontró en su casillero.

El saltaba entre clases y trataba de evitar el contacto visual con cualquiera, asando su tiempo libre en lugares solitarios así que no tenía que enfrentarse a nadie, amistosamente o de otra manera.

La técnica estaba funcionando hasta que el señor Schuester lo detuvo en los pasillos durante el receso.

-¡Blaine! No esperaba verte hoy. Lo siento mucho por tu pérdida. ¿Cómo está el bebe?-preguntó, provocando que Blaine titubeara y volteara, asegurándose de que nadie lo había escuchado.

Cuando estuvo seguro de que no había nadie alrededor, respondió al maestro -Ella murió alrededor de las 2 de la mañana-Dijo Blaine, con su voz sonando como si estuviera muerta pero sin lograr detener las lágrimas.

-Lo siento mucho Blaine… ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?-preguntó Schuester, Blaine podía decir que estaba tratando de reaccionar por lo que había hecho y para ganar de nuevo la confianza de Blaine.

-Aun sigo enojado con usted… pero tengo algo que decir a mis tan llamados "Amigos". Deles esto-Blaine le dio a su maestro la nota y observo profundamente en sus ojos.-No la abran hasta que el Club Glee haya terminado-dijo antes de caminar lejos de ahí, limpiado las tibias lágrimas, que aún ardían en sus mejillas.

…

Blaine caminó a través de la mitad del Glee Club, quienes habían comenzado a ignorarlo aún más de lo normal desde que los había abandonado. Blaine resopló a la idea de que su partida del Glee Club había sido su culpa.

Ni siquiera Brittany trató de hablar con él más, nadie tenía tiempo para Blaine.

Condujo a un parque que él y Kurt habían visitado una vez cuando habían comenzado a salir, Kurt se había raspado la rodilla y Blaine, en un ataque de pánico, sugirió que le cosieran la rodilla, lo que hizo que su novio riera de sus ridiculeces.

El recuerdo debía hacerlo sonreír si tan solo pudiera recordar cómo era sonreír. Su hermana había estado muerta por menos de un día y el ya había olvidado lo que era la felicidad.

Blaine no podía quedarse como si nada, con el aturdidor sentimiento dentro de él. Estaba lentamente enloqueciendo con el dolor.

Sintió vibrar el celular que tenía en su bolso pero lo ignoro ¿Por qué le importaría? Probablemente eran falsas condolencias y suplicas para que reconsiderara su decisión de parte de un grupo de amigos a los que ya no les importaba.

_31_ _llamadas pérdidas de Kurt, 42 mensajes de texto de Kurt, Brittany, Santana, Artie y Tina._

…

-De acuerdo muchachos… como todos saben, Blaine ha desaparecido del salón por un largo tiempo, muy largo- dijo el señor Schuester mientras giraba el paquete una y otra vez en sus manos.

Nadie dijo nada, Santana incluso parecía aburrida de sus intentos de hacerlos acercarse a Blaine de nuevo.

-Blaine… él me pidió que les diera esto al final del ensayo de hoy y… bueno, no sé que estará dentro. Ha pasado en los últimos meses por más de lo que él puede manejar. Él no está cooperando y nosotros no estamos ayudando.

Will les dio una mirada seria a todos antes de entregar la carta a Artie. Mantuvo su mirada en el chico en silla de ruedas y su corazón se abatió cuando vio la cara del estudiante. Él ya había pensado que era lo que la carta contenía pero la expresión de Artie lo dejo extremadamente preocupado.

-Oh Dios…-susurró Artie, mientras sus ojos se movían rápidamente sobre el papel-¿Qué hemos hecho?

Artie bajo la carta, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.-Señor Schue… creo que debería de leer esto… todos deberían oír esto…

Will solo asintió y tomo la carta de regreso, adaptando a sus ojos a la masculina escritura de Blaine.

Aclaró su garganta y comenzó a leer la carta en voz alta, aunque esta descendía y se endurecía mientras leía.

-Al Glee Club. Habría dicho _amigos_ pero todos sabemos perfectamente que ya no aplicaría en nosotros. Quería asegurarme de que alguien supiera que pasaba… Quería asegurarme de que Kurt supiera que no es su culpa. Anoche perdí todo, mi familia se ha ido y nada puede traerlos de regreso. Mi padre nos dejo hace unos meses cuando descubrió que mi madre estaba embarazada de nuevo. Mi madre y mi hermano aun no nacido eran todo lo que me quedaba. Entonces todo pasó entre nosotros y perdí el contacto con Kurt. Mi mama y mi hermana eran todo lo que tenía. Pero la vida es una maldita y nada es justo. Mi madre dio a luz a mi hermana anoche… ella era prematura y ninguna sobrevivió.

El señor Schuester dejo de leer, tratando de dominar a sus emociones antes de leer el último párrafo… ya sospechaba lo que encontraría. Miró a sus estudiantes y vio lágrimas y sorpresa.

Tomo una última respiración profunda y regreso su atención al papel, asustado de lo que sabía que iba a leer.

-Estoy solo aquí, lo estoy intentando lo más que puedo pero nadie quiere ayudarme. Extraño al hombre que amo pero no puedo esperar que el regrese conmigo. Así que este es mi adiós, no puedo vivir así. Denle a Kurt la otra carta de este paquete. Díganle que nunca ame a nadie más de lo que lo amé a él. Díganle por mí, asegúrense de que lo sepa. Adiós. Buena suerte. Blaine.

Él bajo la carta, sin molestarse en esconder las lagrimas en su propio rostro de los otros que estaban en el salón.

Nadie dijo nada.

-No puedo creer que hicimos eso-susurró Tina.

-Bueno, entonces porque mierda seguimos sentados. ¡Vamos! Hay que encontrarlo, necesitamos detener esto-Dijo Santana, estaba ya en la puerta en segundos, con los otros siguiéndola.

El señor Schue corrió detrás de ellos. Si podía solucionar esto lo haría.

…

Kurt piso fuera, en el sol de Ohio y sacó su teléfono, tan rápido como lo encendió el teléfono comenzó a vibrar como loco, con llamadas perdidas y mensajes de los miembros del Glee Club.

Levantó sus cejas en señal de sorpresa, se suponía que nadie sabía que venía a casa excepto su papá. Y si Blaine hubiera contestado también lo hubiera sabido.

Kurt abrió el más reciente mensaje de Santana.

_En serio Kurt, necesitamos que llames a Blaine. AHORA_

Kurt se estaba preocupando más y más mientras leía los otros mensajes

_Blaine esta perdido, encuéntralo_

_Blaine va a matarse a si mismo Kurt, no es una broma. Trae tú trasero a su casa ahora._

El pulso de Kurt se volvió frío y lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos. Sabía que algo estaba mal desde que Blaine había dejado de llamarlo pero nunca intento asegurarse de que Blaine estaba bien, había estado demasiado envuelto en sus amigos y su vida en Nueva York. Había sido estúpido.

Kurt marcó el familiar número del celular de Blaine, el pánico lo ataco lentamente cuando escuchó el buzón de voz. Escuchó la familiar voz de Blaine y cuando escuchó el tono, prácticamente comenzó a gritarle al teléfono. -¡Blaine! No te atrevas, te amo demasiado como para que hagas esto, no sé por qué lo estás haciendo, Siento mucho no haber estado ahí Blaine, resiste por mí. Por favor…

Él dejo mensajes similares en el teléfono de casa de Blaine y comenzó a enviar múltiples mensajes de texto, tratando de entrar en contacto con su novio

…

Blaine caminó a través de la puerta y presiono el botón de la maquina contestadora como una simple costumbre, se alejó antes de poder oír la voz de su novio diciéndole que se calmara, que lo amaba, que estaría ahí pronto y que Blaine necesitaba resistir por Kurt.

Blaine caminó a la cocina y vio el dibujo en el refrigerador.

Observó al reloj en el horno, habían pasado 15 horas desde que Stella había muerto. Desde que su mundo había dejado de girar. Desde que su vida había perdido cualquier posible significado que pudo haber tenido antes.

Blaine ya no podía manejarlo, era hora. Tomo uno de los cuchillos de la cocina y subió las escaleras rumbo a su habitación.

* * *

><p>Ok…<p>

Personitas, déjenme decirles que este capítulo lo traduje sin internet, así que supongo que me imaginaran pegada al diccionario por culpa de algunas palabras cuyo significado no recordaba…

Ok… entonces… Este capítulo fue difícil. No lloré al traducirlo… debo admitir. Pero soy una _freakin' _esponja emocional, así que a la primera mirada que me dirigió mi abuela comencé a llorar y a planear mi propio suicidio… después deje de planearlo porque sé que no es lo que Kurt haría y que si en algún momento se enteraran, decepcionaría a Chris Colfer y a Lea Michele…

Pero fue difícil… la carta, Dios… en serio odio a Nuevas Direcciones… aunque aviso que no se emocionen, después de enero voy a volver a Kurt la victima de las estupideces de _**Seblaine. **_

Y bueno… la verdad estoy completamente _wordless_ así que lo único que me queda por hacer es desearles un feliz 2012, esperando que todos sus planes y sueños se vuelvan realidad y que sea el mejor año de su vida… y si no por lo menos uno de los mejores. (:

BTW… tengo este nuevo Tumblr [Sí, ya me gusto ;)] que es para… ustedes saben, decir lo que pienso sobre ciertos temas y para tratar de ayudar a quienes lo necesiten

_justasmalltowngirl-nextdoor . tumblr . com_

Debo admitir que escribo en inglés, pero que si quieren saber de algo, pueden dejarme un Mensaje aquí en FF o directamente en Tumblr para resolver su duda.

Dicho esto, creo que es hora de irme. Gracias por sus maravillosos reviews, que tratare de contestar a la brevedad… (:

Los quiero! [_Never forgot it]_

Feliz año 2012!


	8. Chapter 8: Dolor

Ok... Entonces **Glee **y todos sus personajes pertenecen a la FOX, _Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan_ _y Brad Falchuck_ [Aunque algun día Kurt y Blaine se volveran bisexuales y nos casaremos en un pais donde este permitida la poligamia ;)] . Y la historia es originalmente de** AppleJuiceIsFuckingDelicious**, yo solamente me adjudico la traducción [La cual esta autorizada por la autora original].

**Advertencias:** Este fic contiene Extrema Depresión [En serio], Muerte, Suicidios y temas... mmmm... fuertes. Así que entren bajo su propio riesgo.

* * *

><p><strong>Dolor<strong>

30 minutos antes de que Kurt hallara a Blaine

Blaine camino fuera de la cocina, cuidando el cuchillo y el viejo dibujo de la hermana que tanto quería y que le fue arrebatada tan pronto.

Recuerdos dolorosos lo rodeaban donde quiera que volteara, la sala donde había hablado con Stella en el estomago de su madre. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer, tibias y pesadas y sin ninguna señal de detenerse. Camino a través de la casa por última vez, deteniéndose y admirando las cosas insignificantes que le causaban dolor.

Al acercarse a su habitación, casi colapsaba, el peso completo de sus emociones chocó contra él. Los recuerdos que su cuarto tenía era demasiado. La primera noche que había pasado con Kurt, y las muchas otras noches que había pasado con Kurt y las hermosas rosas rojas y amarillas que había colocado y presionado sobre su cama. Fotos de la hermosa cara de Kurt sonriéndole, fotos de su madre y él, mejilla a mejilla, fotos de su madre embarazada colocadas en la pared y debajo de su almohada estaba la secreta foto de su padre. Porque Blaine aún era un muchacho que deseaba más que nada que su padre estuviera orgulloso de él, y aunque Blaine lo odiaba por haberse ido, no podía negar cuanto extrañaba el sentimiento de alegría cuando su padre decía que estaba orgulloso de él.

Entonces, de nuevo, la última vez que había escuchado esas palabras había sido unos años atrás, antes de que saliera.

Blaine no entendía porque su mundo había colapsado, él no entendía porque era él quien siempre tenía que ser fuerte para los demás pero nadie nunca se había mantenido fuerte para él.

Él soportaba sus cargas solo y luego añadía los excesivos problemas de los que le rodeaban. Porque ese era quien Blaine era.

No podía recordar una sola vez cuando alguien le hubiera ayudado a sobrepasar algo… incluso Kurt no había estado cerca cuando Blaine más necesitaba a alguien. Pero no era culpa de Kurt. Todo era culpa de Blaine.

Se recostó en el piso, abrazándose a sí mismo por que no había nadie que lo abrazara.

Mientras se abrazaba a si mismo fuertemente podía sentir el acero frío presionado contra su brazo, él estaba tan tentado a simplemente terminarlo y clavar el cuchillo contra sí mismo, trayendo consigo el final del horroroso periodo de tiempo que él había llamado vida.

Pero no lo hizo, aún no. Porque los recuerdos eran todo lo que él tenía y en ese momento solo quería intentar y recordar un momento que no hubiera sido manchado por tristeza.

Pensó arduamente, _flashes_ de tardes felices en el sol eran cortados por recuerdos de él, acurrucado en un rincón mientras su padre avanzaba hacia él, con los puños llenos de la sangre de Blaine. Imágenes de Kurt y él en los brazos del otro después de su primera vez fueron reemplazadas con un recuerdo de él, tendido solo en su cama, la noche que Kurt lo había dejado. Recuerdos de él sentado en la cocina, con los crayones esparcidos en la mesa mientras dibujaba la imagen que sostenía en ese momento. La pequeña imagen del dibujo de su hermanita le sonrió por unos segundos antes del pensamiento de su hermanita real, desecha y sin respirar, siendo separada de él solamente unas cuantas horas después de que la hubiera conocido.

Él creció desesperado, tratando de encajar en él niño que reía y sonreía con sus padres. Pero cada vez, la realidad lo mandaba de regreso de su felicidad.

Finalmente, se rindió. La tristeza abrumadora se extendió sobre él.

El cuchillo choco contra su piel por primera vez y el dolor en su corazón pareció disminuir, como si saliera de su cuerpo a través del enorme corte en su muñeca.

No era suficiente. Tenía demasiado dolor para que un corte lo solucionara, sabía que eventualmente tendría que morir para detener el dolor, pero por ahora quería relegar el dolor solo un poco.

El cuchillo recorrió su piel una y otra vez, abriendo cortes en los muslos y el estomago, al igual que hacía nuevos cortes en sus brazos.

Dejo caer su cabeza por el cansancio, con la energía saliendo de él mientras el dolor comenzaba a ser más fácil, aunque nunca lo dejaba por completo.

E incluso si se corto a su mismo para despedazarse, nunca dejo el dibujo en su mano. Era para que la gente supiera cuanto amaba a su hermana.

Volteo a un lado, con sus ojos nubosos mientras difícilmente se daba cuenta del hecho de que su alfombra no estaba roja… que su sangre estaba alrededor de él.

Pero incluso sí la angustia ganó, Blaine todavía podía sentir el dolor en su corazón, el cual superaba al dolor físico hasta el punto de que Blaine ya no era capaz de sentir los cortes.

Dejo que su mente divagara, sosteniendo el cuchillo en su mano, aunque aflojando el control. Sus músculos se reusaban a obedecerle a causa del severo daño.

Se dejo a si mismo enterrarse en recuerdos, arrepintiéndose casi instantáneamente cuando no era capaz de encontrar al niño feliz que alguna vez fue. Nada excepto dolor o ira llegaba a su mente. Ya no había amor para él.

Podía sentir las punzadas de dolor en su espalda cuando un acosador lo había lanzado contra un casillero, podía sentir a su nariz romperse cuando su padre lo había golpeado. Podía oír los insultos y las cosas despectivas que la gente le había escupido mientras pasaba. Podía oír cada palabra furiosa que Kurt le había lanzado, y lo odiaba. Porque incluso si había mitigado los peores momentos de su relación, incapaz de adherirse a los bueno, él aún amaba a Kurt. Su corazón incluso salto un poco cuando escuchó su voz. Aunque solo fuera su mente.

Y entonces lo escuchó, como si un ángel estuviera tratando de atraparlo hacia la muerte. Él escucho esa hermosa voz proveniente del piso inferior, llamando su nombre, pero no podía creérselo. El dolor habría sido demasiado cuando se diera cuenta de que no era Kurt.

Entonces el grito para intentar drenar la voz de Kurt. Gritó porque sabía que ahora era el momento en el que iba a morir.

Se estiro para tratar de apretar el cuchillo, estirándose nuevamente hasta su cuello. Solo quería desangrarse, para alejar su despreciada existencia y para finalmente, finalmente estar en paz. No más odio, no más dolor. Solo paz

Pero el cuchillo ya no estaba en su mano. Ahí había una suave mano apretándolo fuertemente, la suave y hermosa voz de Kurt lo estaba llamando y le rogaba para que soportara un poco más.

Obtuvo una fugaz visión del hombre que amaba antes de que sus ojos se cerraran.

Blaine cayó en la oscuridad, vagamente consciente de que Kurt lo llamaba, podía escuchar a Kurt gritarle que despertara. Podía oír a Kurt diciéndole que le amaba y que lo lamentaba y que eso era culpa de Kurt. Y todo lo que Blaine quería hacer era regresar con él. Solo un momento. Solo para decirle que no era su culpa.

Él podía oir voces apagadas detrás de la voz de Kurt, a veces entendiendo palabras que lo hacían creer que debían ser doctores. Pero Kurt era lo único que podía oír claramente. Su cerebro entrando en el hombre que amaba y Blaine luchando por regresar.

Pero entonces la voz de Kurt se fue y todas las voces confusas de los doctores aumentaron en intensidad. Apenas y había escuchado la voz de Kurt por última vez antes de que el alboroto de los doctores lo inundara. Hubo un frio congelante que se esparció por su cuerpo.

No entendía lo que estaba pasando, no quería que Kurt lo dejara. Pero entonces perdió todos los pensamientos y no era consciente de nada a su alrededor.

Los doctores en la sala de emergencias estaban peleando para traer de vuelta al chico, pero él estaba desvaneciéndose y no estaban seguros de poder lograrlo.

Pero pelearon de cualquier manera, porque este chico merecía que alguien luchara por él.

* * *

><p>Bueno... tratare de ser breve.<p>

Me saltare la parte donde los cuento que esta traduccion fue muy dura [más escuchando **_All by myself_** y _**Hurt**_] y qe la unica razon por la qe no termine llorando fue porque un monton de canciones sin sentimientos profundos [_**Blame it on the alcohol**_] se atravesaron entre mi cerebro y mi lado emocional.

La verdad espero que les haya gustado y que lo disfruten... porque les traigo una noticia muy muy triste... [Trágica, sin exagerar]

La historia original esta estancada en este momento en el capitulo 7, que es este... ]Larga historia qe encontraran en el primer capitulo]. Por lo tanto... creo que por un tiempo no nos veremos.

Asi que... hasta que llegue un nuevo capitulo... creo que nos leemos.

Espero qe su año vaya super genial (el mio se arruina cada vez mas) y que siga siendo genial... y si no esta tan genial, que se arregle pronto.

Cuidense!

Gracias por los RR's! En verdad que me hacen el día con uno de sus lindos RR's [Los cuales respondre en unos minutos]

Nos leemos!


	9. Chapter 9: Despertar

Ok... Entonces **Glee **y todos sus personajes pertenecen a la FOX, _Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan_ _y Brad Falchuck_ [Aunque algun día Kurt y Blaine se volveran bisexuales y nos casaremos en un pais donde este permitida la poligamia ;)] . Y la historia es originalmente de** AppleJuiceIsFuckingDelicious**, yo solamente me adjudico la traducción [La cual esta autorizada por la autora original].

**Advertencias:** Este fic contiene Extrema Depresión [En serio], Muerte, Suicidios y temas... mmmm... fuertes. Así que entren bajo su propio riesgo.

* * *

><p><strong>Despertar<strong>

Blaine no podía sentir. Y lo odiaba.

Él no sabía si estaba muerto o no, no podía oír a nadie o ver nada o sentir siquiera la menor cosa, él trataba desesperadamente de mover sus brazos y piernas, pero no podía ori una sola cosa.

Lo estaba haciendo entumecer de nuevo, haciéndolo recordar de nuevo y haciéndolo gritar con el dolor de su vida de nuevo.

Pero incluso si estaba tratando demasiado de provocar el sonido, no podía oírse a sí mismo cuando estaba gritando, ni siquiera sabía si estaba gritando.

De repente, la cara de Kurt, pálida y afectada por la preocupación, cruzó por su campo de visión, tan rápido que Blaine ni siquiera estaba seguro de que había estado ahí.

Gritó de nuevo, esta vez de frustración; él solo quería sentir algo o dejar de ser capaz de pensar. Él quería irse por completo o estar completamente vivo. Él solo quería dejar ese agraviante limbo en el que estaba capturado.

Él trató de gritar el nombre de Kurt, él trato de pensar mucho en el chico que amaba pero la imagen no volvía.

Trató de mover las piernas de nuevo, él solo quería sentir algo, lo que fuera. El dolor sería un alivio en ese momento.

-¡Kurt!-gritó de nuevo, y esta vez se oyó a sí mismo, a su propia voz afectada por el pánico, gritando una y otra vez ese nombre, y él sintió peso, empujándolo hacia abajo en lo que debía ser su cuerpo.

Todo se veía apagado, incluso el sentimiento de peso en él no era completamente real, él aún no estaba en un lugar o en otro. Pero estaba más cerca.

-¡Kurt!-gritó de nuevo, con su voz agonizante e incluso a su parecer, sonaba completamente asustado y lleno de dolor. Ahí había una desesperación que nunca había oído en su propia voz. Pero seguía siendo su voz; había algo en ese limbo y el siguió gritando, asustado de que si dejaba de hacerlo nunca volvería a oírse.

Pero entonces ahí había otra voz, mucho más hermosa que la suya, pero aún así llena de miedo y dolor.

-Blaine.-Escuchó, un débil susurro que se fue segundos después, como si fuera llevado por el viento.

Peleó contra el peso que sintió sobre él, gritó y golpeó y trató de oír la voz de nuevo, la voz de su amor.

-Blaine por favor, Estoy aquí, cálmate-Escuchó, claro pero aun lejano.

Se sintió saliendo, rápidamente, y no entendía que estaba pasando, sus gritos fueron diluidos por un ensordecedor rugido de aire que paso por él, no, a través de él.

Y de repente él podía sentir todo y oí perfectamente el caos en el cuarto, no había calidad sorda en las voces y mientras el peso en su cuerpo seguía ahí, se sentía más presionado, más real.

Y ahí había algo, liviano como una pluma y mucho más amoroso que los otros pesos en su cuerpo, apretando su mano.

La apretó de regreso.

Y entonces la nada se había ido y sus ojos se abrieron.

…

Kurt se sentó junto a Blaine, tomando su mano y escuchando el ligero "bip" de la maquina que significaba que Blaine aún estaba vivo.

E incluso cuando veía al hombre que amaba, era difícil de creer, incluso con el tranquilizante "bip".

Blaine estaba demasiado pálido y había demasiado daño en su hermoso cuerpo. Kurt no podía creer que el hombre que había dejado unos meses atrás se había convertido en eso.

Y todo era culpa de Kurt.

El dejo que Blaine se alejara, demasiado enredado en la asombrosa manera en la que su vida había cambiado; estaba constantemente obsesionado con sus ensayos.

Pero entonces tenía que recordar a Blaine y había sido despedido de su trabajo de sueño, había intentado demasiado por contactarse con Blaine en Skype pero nunca tuvo las agallas de llamarlo, pensando que Blaine se había mudado.

Y entonces había deicidio volver a Ohio, un último esfuerzo para ganar de vuelta al hombre que él aun amaba antes de que se fuera con alguien más y Kurt tuviera que regresar a Nueva York.

Pero había llegado demasiado tarde incluso en ese momento, encontró a Blaine cuando Blaine había pasado el punto de ayuda y Kurt sabía que él era la causa de muchas de las cicatrices que cubrían a su novio.

Kurt agachó su cabeza en vergüenza ante el pensamiento de su novio sintiéndose de esa manera, solo porque Kurt estaba asustado de enfrentar el dolor de perderlo. Y probablemente ahora el debía enfrentar ese dolor de cualquier manera.

Miró de vuelta a Blaine, saltando de sorpresa cuando él movió lentamente su brazo, después lo hizo con su pierna.

Kurt se levantó, sujetando fuertemente la mano de Blaine y permitiéndose un poco de esperanza cuando escuchó a Blaine haciendo un ruido, demasiado callado pero un ruido.

Presiono el timbre para la enfermera, dejando su mirada concentrada en el pálido rostro de Blaine.

Ahí fue donde comenzaron los gritos, era terrorífico para Kurt mirar a Blaine, con los ojos cerrados y el cuerpo poniéndose tenso antes de sacudirse ligeramente, Blaine gritó de nuevo, mientras pateaba la cama con sus piernas.

Kurt miró sus ojos por el más fugaz de los segundos, tan pequeño que se aseguraba que lo había imaginado, todo antes de que Blaine gritara, más fuerte de lo que lo había hecho antes.

Enfermeras y doctores corrieron hasta el cuarto, desplazando a Kurt y sosteniendo a Blaine mientras este se movia violentamente por toda la cama.

Pero Kurt se interpuso entre ellos y observó a Blaine cuando escuchó su nombre, gritado con tanto dolor y miedo que provoco lagrimas en los ojos de Kurt.

Estaba observando a Blaine desmoronándose y aun no era consciente, estaba soñando acerca de algo terrible y que lo obligaba a romperse.

Kurt llamo su nombre una y otra y otra vez tratando de que Blaine se detuviera, de que se calmara.

-Blaine.-Susurró, y Blaine se contuvo por una fracción de segundo antes de que comenzara a gritar su nombre de nuevo. Kurt peleó contra los doctores para poder sostener su mano

-Blaine por favor, estoy aquí cálmate.-Dijo Kurt, con las lagrimas recorriendo sus mejillas mientras observaba a Blaine

Blaine se calló de nuevo, su cuerpo se sacudió por un segundo en la cama y Kurt tomó su mano para tratar de anclar a su novio al mundo real. Apretó la mano de Blaine tratando de traerlo de vuelta.

Y entonces sintió a Blaine, demasiado, muy ligeramente de nuevo.

Y sus ojos se abrieron.

…

Kurt volteó a mirarlo, con lágrimas rodando cuesta abajo a través de sus mejillas. Se veía demasiado triste y asustado, y Blaine no quería nada más que tomarlo de nuevo.

-¿Kurt? ¿Real… realmente eres tú?-Susurró, sin esperanzas de que fuera algo más que un sueño

-Soy yo Blaine, estoy aquí. ¡Oh Blaine! Lo siento, Lo siento tanto.-Respondió Kurt, mirando directo a los ojos de Blaine mientras sollozaba.

Blaine lo miró y preguntó donde había estado, por qué estaba ahí en ese momento.

-¿Dónde estuviste?

-Yo… Blaine yo tra-

-Lo siento hijo, pero debes salir, debemos revisarlo y cambiarlo de ropa-Dijo un doctor, dándole a Kurt palmaditas en la espalda

-Kurt sintió y se dio vuelta para salir, pero Blaine sostuvo su mano fuertemente, jalándolo de regreso.

-Por favor no me dejes de nuevo, por favor, todos me dejan-Susurró, su voz estaba rota y desesperada… lo suficiente para romper el corazón de Kurt.

Él miro al doctor, rogándole con la mirada que entendiera la situación.

Pero el doctor sacudió la cabeza y una enfermera guió a Kurt fuera del cuarto, Su corazón se rompió de nuevo ante el angustiante llanto de Blaine.

…

Cuando la enfermera lo guio a la sala de espera estaba sorprendido de encontrar a su antiguo maestro del _Glee Club_ y a algunos de sus antiguos amigos sentados ahí, angustiados.

-¡Kurt! ¿Dónde está? ¿Cómo esta? ¿Está vivo? Por favor dinos que está vivo-dijo Artie, el primero en notar la presencia de Kurt

-El apenas despertó… Lo que quiero sabes es por qué hizo esto.- Dijo Kurt, fulminando a todos ellos. Él sabía que habían estado rechazando a Blaine, él mismo se lo había dicho, pero no pensó que Blaine pudiera llegar a herirse a sí mismo de esa manera, no por ellos.

-Es todo nuestra culpa Kurt, lo ignoramos todo el año, nadie de nosotros siquiera trato de mantener el contacto con él durante el verano y cuando regresó comenzamos a volverlo un marginado, ni siquiera sabíamos que lo estábamos haciendo.-respondió Tina

-Si… Yo sé cómo se siente recuerdan.

Todos asintieron pero Santana continúo a partir de lo que Tina había dicho. –Jacob reemplazo a Karofsky y Azimio como el presidente del club de los idiotas homofóbicos e hizo un infierno para Blaine durante todo el año, nadie de nosotros hizo algo, Ni siquiera creo que realmente lo hayamos notado.

-Kurt, hace un mes Blaine acudió a mí y me pidió ayuda… y yo le grite.-Dijo el maestro, hundiendo su cabeza de vergüenza.

-¡¿Usted… hizo… Qué?- gruñó Kurt, fulminando a su antiguo maestro.

-Yo estaba ayudando a Santana después de que le lanzaran un granizado y… Blaine me pidió ayuda, se había cortado y estaba sangrando y necesitaba ayuda. Y le dije que esperara, le grite y corrió llorando fuera del salón.

-¿Qué MIERDA está mal con usted?-Gritó Kurt, con ganas de golpear al profesor en la cara.

-¡En ese entonces no lo sabía! ¡No lo había notado! Lo siento Kurt,

-Kurt… se pone peor-Dijo Artie, sosteniendo una carta para Kurt para que la leyera.

Era la segunda carta del paquete, era la destinada para él.

Kurt le arrebató la carta a Artie y se alejó del grupo de personas que ya no podían importarle menos.

Se sentó solo en la sala de espera, con lágrimas cayendo pesadamente mientras leía las últimas palabras que Blaine había escrito para él antes de él momento en el que esperaba morir.

_A mí amado Kurt_

_Por favor asegúrate de saber que no eres la razón por la que hizo esto. Siempre te amare. Tú eres mi amor. Aún tienes mi corazón. Pero necesito dejar este horrible mundo donde no le importo a nadie. No es tu culpa Kurt, No era lo suficientemente bueno para ti y lo sé. Te amo, pero debo decirte adiós. Quería tener una vida contigo Kurt, pero tú vives en Nueva York y yo vivo en Ohio. Tú serás una estrella y yo no tengo ningún valor. No tengo nada, no tengo a nadie. No es tu culpa Kurt. Solo que yo no puedo estar aquí sin alguien, algo que me mantenga. Mi madre está muerta, mi padre se ha ido y mi hermana apenas y vivió antes de que fuera arrebatada de mi lado. No tengo amigos. Nadie quiere ayudarme. Te amo Kurt, Siempre te amare. Pero no puedo vivir sin ti y no puedo estar contigo._

_Así que tengo que morir…_

_Con amor, por siempre_

_Blaine_

Había marcas de lágrimas del momento en el que Blaine había escrito la carta y había unas nuevas, del momento en el que Kurt la había leído.

Entonces Jeanne y la bebe habían muerto. Y Blaine había perdido a las únicas personas en su vida que lo amaban, o a las únicas personas que él creía que lo amaban.

Kurt aún lo amaba, Tanto que dolía. Y Blaine estaba recostado en ese cuarto, pensando que Kurt lo había dejado de nuevo.

Kurt se enrosco y sollozo, era su culpa que Blaine casi muriera. Él no se merecía el amor que Blaine le tenía.

…

-Puedes verlo ahora-dijo una enfermera, mirando a Kurt hacia abajo, quien se encontraba desplomado en una silla, con su cabeza entre las manos.

Kurt volteo a verla y ella vio el desconcierto en sus ojos. Sintió pena por él, había estado cerca de perder a alguien que amaba y había sido forzado a alejarse en cuanto despertó.

-Ve a verlo, te necesita-dijo, antes de alejarse.

Kurt asintió dubitativamente y camino hasta la ahora habitación vacía, Blaine estaba volteado pero Kurt podía ver el temblor de sus hombros ante el callado sollozo que estaba dejando salir.

-Blaine…-susurró, acercándose al lado de su novio y sosteniendo su mano mientras lloraba.

-No bromees así Kurt, solo vete, no soy lo suficiente. No soy lo suficientemente bueno para que alguien me ame, por eso nadie lo hace.-Susurró Blaine

-No Blaine. Yo te amo, te amo demasiado, y lo siento Blaine. Lo siento-Susurró Kurt, con sus propias lágrimas comenzando a salir.

-Solo no lo hagas Kurt. Nadie lo hace, por eso intente suicidarme.

-No Blaine, yo te amo, y tu mamá y tu hermana de aman Blaine, ellas lo hacen.-Dijo Kurt, prácticamente rogándole a Blaine que entendiera su punto.

-Entonces ¿Dónde están ellas? ¿Dónde has estado?-Sollozo Blaine, enroscándose y no dejando que Kurt se acercara, con el miedo al momento en el que lo dejara.

-Lo siento Blaine, Debí haber estado contigo, y debí haberme esforzado más para que no perdiéramos el contacto. Lo siento, no sabía lo que estaba pasando. Siento que no estuve aquí para sostenerte en mis brazos y lo siento tanto que nunca lo volveré a hacerlo de nuevo.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-preguntó Blaine, manteniendo su cabeza oculta.

-Blaine necesitas tiempo para recuperarte, y no puedo esperar que me perdones por un largo tiempo, ni siquiera puedo esperar que me llegues a perdonar. Pero… pero solo ten por seguro que te amo, ciertamente lo hago, te amo demasiado. Por eso regrese aquí. Iba a… no, no puedo hacerte esto. No importa ahora, ya no puedo herirte más.-Dijo Kurt

-Kurt. ¿Por qué regresaste?-Preguntó Blaine asustado, como si creyera que Kurt había regresado a herirlo.

-Regrese, a darte esto.-Susurró Kurt, sosteniendo una pequeña caja que extendió para que Blaine la abriera.

Kurt lo observo cuidadosamente, cuidadosamente cuando tomo la caja, como si buscara señales de que la caja lo heriría.

Lentamente, Blaine la abrió, ampliando sus ojos al observar el contenido.

-Regrese para pedirte que te casaras conmigo.-susurró Kurt.

* * *

><p>OMG!<p>

Bueno..._ I'm back Sweeties_!

Diganme si no es esto a lo que una persona con sentido comun llamaria un "**Regreso Triunfal**"... la verdad... Les aseguro que no esperaban verme _taaan _pronto de regreso...

y con una buena noticia... (bueno... un poco buena): Por el momento, ya les puedo asegurar capitulo para el viernes 10 de febrero...

Hummm... creo que no tengo muuuuucho que decir, asi que me ire directamente a los puntos a tratar.

1) MUCHAS GRACIAS por su incondicional apoyo, reviews, alertas, etc etc etc... en serio que es por cosas asi que siguen teniendome aqui en FF... por todas ustedes personitas hermosas y maravillosas que apoyan mis locuras hechas historias! ;) y un agradecimiento muy especial para _**Andy**_ que es mi más fiel lectora sin cuenta en FF y que ha seguido la historia desde el principio! (Por supuesto que no es la única, pero si la única a la que no le puedo enviar un PM en agradecimiento) ;)

2)Les... Recomiendo? Que pasen a leer **_The Warbler Takes It All_** Es un fic mio que originalmente era una viñeta pero que se terminó convirtiendo en un LF, y que les aseguro, que va a ser el Klainebastian más original que hayan leido (En serio)

3)TIENEN que pasar a leer a mi querida **prettylittlecrazydreamergirl**. No solo es mi MA,si no que en verdad escribe super bien... (1 fic suyo y ya quiero leer _**Mujercitas **_asi que creo que eso ya es decir bastante) ademas... _Surprises in her way_! En serio, pasen a leerla... les aseguro que les gustara su forma de redacción.

4)Creo que ya es todo... ;) Asi que... MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS! Espero que enero este siendo un gran mes para todos! (En mi caso, es mejor de lo que puedo admitir... ademas, ya tenemos a _**Glee **_de regreso! :DDDD ) Y tambien espero que Febrero empieze _**Totally Awesome**_... Si son _forever alone_ como yo, disfruten su solteria! No dejen qe los cursis les arruinen el mes! ) y para mis _Falled in love_ (Estoy segura de que acabo de inventar esa expresion) _Enjoy the love_! Pero _of course_ no se olviden de sus amigos, familiares, perros, mascotas etc etc etc

_Anyway_, en un rato comienzo a contestar RR's!

Cuidense!

Los quiero!

Nos leemos!


	10. Chapter 10: Solo si tú quieres Pt 1

Ok... Entonces **Glee **y todos sus personajes pertenecen a la FOX, _Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan_ _y Brad Falchuck_[Aunque algun día Kurt y Blaine se volveran bisexuales y nos casaremos en un pais donde este permitida la poligamia ;)] . Y la historia es originalmente de** AppleJuiceIsFuckingDelicious**, yo solamente me adjudico la traducción [La cual esta autorizada por la autora original].

**Advertencias:** Este fic contiene Extrema Depresión [En serio], Muerte, Suicidios y temas... mmmm... fuertes. Así que entren bajo su propio riesgo.

* * *

><p><strong>Solo si tú quieres Pt. 1<strong>

Blaine miro al anillo, tan perfectamente hecho, de oro rosa en la banda formada con pequeños rubíes y diamantes colocados en una hermosa línea a lo largo de ella. Algo tan hermoso nunca podría pertenecerle a él. Y aún así, Kurt le había pertenecido una vez, tal vez aún le pertenecía, y Kurt era más hermoso que cualquier anillo.

Blaine giró en anillo en su mano, enfocándose en el pequeño mensaje que estaba dentro de él, Su nombre y el de Kurt entrelazados y la palabra "_Coraje_"

-Kurt… yo… yo no entiendo-susurró Blaine, mirando fijamente al anillo como si fuera de otro planeta.

-Quería proponértelo cuando te llevara a una visita a los Warblers mañana… Iba a dejarte correr escaleras abajo antes de mí y entonces detenerte… como lo hice el día que nos conocimos. Pero en vez de preguntarte tu nombre, te preguntaría si te casarías conmigo-susurró Kurt, mirando a Blaine, quien aún no lo había observado de vuelta.

-Tú… ¿tú ibas a hacer eso por mí?-Pregunto suavemente Blaine, mirando hacia arriba. Finalmente sus ojos se encontraron y Blaine vio mucho arrepentimiento y tristeza en los ojos de Kurt.

Kurt asintió silenciosamente y se acercó a tomar la mano de Blaine, cerrando ambas sobre el precioso anillo.

-Pero… Yo pensé que tú… Estaba seguro que me habías olvidado. Aún no estoy completamente seguro de si realmente estas aquí o si solo estoy torturándome a mí mismo y voy a despertar y todos me odiaran de nuevo- Dijo Blaine, sonando tan vulnerable y confundido que rompió el corazón de Kurt por milésima vez ese día.

-Estoy aquí Blaine, esto es real, aún te amo y nunca te olvide, no podría olvidarte jamás.-Respondió Kurt, deseando que tuviera la confianza y el amor de Blaine de regreso, anhelando la oportunidad de sostener de nuevo a Blaine y de amarse el uno al otro de nuevo.

-Kurt yo… yo necesito tiempo para sanar. Te necesito en mi vida y necesito a alguien que me ame pero… pero no puedo regresar a la manera que era. No aún, tal vez nunca. Trate de matarme Kurt. Me cambió-Dijo él, estaba llorando de nuevo porque quería a Kurt sosteniéndolo de nuevo. Él aún amaba a Kurt, tanto que lo hería, y era por eso que estaba asustado. Era demasiado frágil por eso en ese momento.

-Ok Blaine, yo entiendo. Gracias por darme la oportunidad de estar en tu vida otra vez, es más de lo que merezco.

Blaine bajó la vista de nuevo al anillo, él sabía que un día estaría orgulloso de usarlo en su dedo y decirle al mundo que estaba casado con Kurt Hummel.

No aún. Pasaría, pero aún no.

Sigilosamente lo puso de nuevo en su pequeño empaque y lo devolvió a Kurt.

-Aún no-Susurró.

…

-¿Blaine?-Preguntó Kurt silenciosamente, se habían instalado en un suave silencio por unas cuantas horas. Realmente no había nada que decir.

-¿Sí?

-Yo sé que no quieres pensar en esto ahora, pero… ¿Dónde te vas a quedar? Sabes que siempre tendrás una hogar en mi casa pero si te sientes incomodo de vivir conmigo…Yo solo, no quiero que estés solo en esa enorme casa vacía.-Dijo Kurt, mirando a Blaine y sosteniendo su mano

Kurt se alegraba de que aún podía sostener la mano de Blaine, siempre se había sentido cómodo haciendo eso, incluso si nunca habían regresado.

-Yo… no lo sé Kurt ¿Sería raro si viviera contigo mientras no salimos? ¿Le importaría a tu papá?-preguntó Blaine

-No sería raro, y… tal vez nos daría la oportunidad de acercarnos de nuevo, como cuando vivimos en Dalton. Papá dejara que te quedes por tanto tiempo como lo necesites, incluso si no estamos saliendo.-Dijo Kurt, sonriendo tranquilizadoramente a Blaine.

-Si… sí, yo… yo creo que podría hacer eso. ¿Pero qué hacemos con la casa? No creo que pueda sentirme cómodo ahí de nuevo. Tiene demasiados recuerdos.

Kurt asintió y apretó su mano confortándolo. –No te preocupes, pensaremos en algo.

Blaine puso su mejor sonrisa con Kurt, pero aún no llegaba a sus ojos.

Kurt lo notó, pero no dijo nada. Blaine se sanaría a su propio paso y Kurt no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo. Todo lo que podía hacer era ayudar a Blaine tanto como pudiera y hacer lo que hiciera más feliz a Blaine.

Blaine evitó sus ojos, no podía descifrar lo que sentía cuando miraba a Kurt. No sabía si era amor, enojo, resentimiento, tristeza o gratitud. O tal vez una larga mezcla de todas ellas.

Todo lo que sabía era que le tomaría un poco de tiempo permitirle a Kurt más de lo que había tardado la primera vez.

Re recluía en su modo de paredes, sin permitir que cayeran para nadie hasta que se asegurara de que podía confiar y sin permitirse esperar algo de nuevo.

Era la única manera en la que podría lidiar con esto y comenzar a recuperarse, permitiéndose descubrir que era lo que necesitaba antes de decidir qué hacer con Kurt.

Ahí, frente a él, estaba alguien que realmente lo amaba. Había perdido la esperanza de que alguien lo amara desde hacía ya un tiempo. Pero Kurt lo había desafiado, mostrándole que aún había una persona que lo amaba en su horrible mundo.

Ahora era tiempo de que Blaine decidiera que hacer y si se permitiría confiar en Kurt de nuevo.

…

Blaine se sentó en su cama en la casa Hummel-Hudson. Le habían dado el viejo cuarto de Finn y había sido recibido como si fuera el hijo de Burt y Carole.

Estaba tan confundido, ya no estaba seguro de cómo procesar sus emociones. No había sentido nada excepto tristeza y pérdida devastadora por un largo tiempo.

Se sentó y observo los antidepresivos en su mano, el doctor le había dicho que eran opcionales. El doctor dijo que si los tomaba, no se sentiría tan deprimido y que ayudarían a Blaine a olvidar.

Pero Blaine no quería olvidar, nunca quiso olvidar a su hermanita o a su madre, no quería olvidar como se había sentido porque ahora era una parte de él, lo había sido por meses.

Blaine los coloco en el borde del buró, cayendo sobre la cama y comenzando a pensar.

Estaba tan agradecido con Burt y Carole por permitirle quedarse con ellos, por recibirlo como si fuera su propia casa y por amarlo como a un hijo, pero eso lo confundía. Todos los que lo habían amado, lo habían dejado antes, así que no sabía cómo permitirles el paso.

Estaba tratando de hablar con Kurt, de permitirle regresar a su vida pero no sabía cómo dejar que alguien se acercara en ese momento.

Levantó sus muros aunque no lo estuvieran protegiendo como solían hacerlo, porque Kurt sabía que estaban ahí y que Blaine se estaba escondiendo detrás de ellas.

Se abrazó y cerro lo ojos, tratando de dormir. Cuando dormía tenía pesadillas y eran casi un alivio, porque entendía el miedo, dolor y la tristeza. Así que había comenzado a recibir las terroríficas imágenes que veía y los rostros de su familia gritándole, o alejándose de él cada vez que los llamaba.

Al menos podía entender que le estaba pasando en sus sueños y no tenía que tratar de dejarlos pasar. En sus sueños todo volvía a lo que consideraba normal.

Después de su experiencia, considero vivir sin amor de manera normal. Y sabía que tenía que cambiar, pero no tenía idea de cómo.

* * *

><p>Hi my <em>Sweeties<em>!

Sere lo más breve posible, porque la verdad ya me estoy cayendo de sueño.

Este lindo capitulo originalmente es más largo, pero como me retrase a la hora de empezar a traducir y en serio me estoy cayendo, he decido dejarles la primera mitad... y el **17/02 **les tendre lista la siguiente parte [Veanlo asi, Actualización más rápida! (:]

No tengo ni la más remota idea de que escribir, aparte de agradecerles por sus reviews, alertas, favoritos, etc etc etc... (: Saben que son un amor! :3 y los mejores lectores de la historia! (:

Cuando termine de escribir esto, me dedicare a escribir respuestas a los RR's [Pero como son las 3 de la mañana no pregunten porque esvribire muchas tonterias]

Creo que es todo, asi que les deseo un feliz 14/02! Disfruten a sus amigos, novios, etc etc etc... (:

Cuidense!

Los quiero!

Nos leemos!

**PD**. BTW! Adivinen quien tiene unos nuevos lentes rosas? (:


	11. Chapter 11: Solo si tú quieres Pt 2

Ok... Entonces **Glee **y todos sus personajes pertenecen a la FOX, _Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan_ _y Brad Falchuck_[Aunque algun día Kurt y Blaine se volveran bisexuales y nos casaremos en un pais donde este permitida la poligamia ;)] . Y la historia es originalmente de** AppleJuiceIsFuckingDelicious**, yo solamente me adjudico la traducción [La cual esta autorizada por la autora original].

**Advertencias:** Este fic contiene Extrema Depresión [En serio], Muerte, Suicidios y temas... mmmm... fuertes. Así que entren bajo su propio riesgo.

* * *

><p><strong>Solo si tú quieres Pt. 2<strong>

Kurt se estaba tornando cada vez más preocupado por Blaine, estaba de nuevo en su modo "Paredes arriba", pero esta vez no estaba bromeando con nadie.

Estaba tratando de pretender que era indiferente a lo que le pasaba, pero no dejaba que nadie se le acercara.

Kurt habló con él, tratando de reconstruir una relación entre ellos, incluso si solo era amigos, pero eso no estaba siquiera remotamente cerca de lo que había sido.

En Dalton, Kurt había dejado a Blaine entrar y se habían vuelto cercanos, hablando a través del dolor de sus pasados y entendiéndose entre sí como no lo habían hecho con nadie más.

Pero ahora, Blaine no dejaría que Kurt entrara y estaban cada vez más separados que otra cosa, nunca habían hablado de lo que paso con Blaine y Kurt no terminaba de entender lo que estaba pasando en la cabeza de Blaine.

Así que finalmente, Kurt lo confrontó. Había un riesgo de que si se acercaba a Blaine en el modo incorrecto, nunca volvería a confiar en él. Kurt no podía ver a Blaine viviendo de esa manera, era demasiado doloroso y Kurt necesitaba entenderlo si podía tener la oportunidad de ayudarlo.

Tomo un respiro profundo y golpeo la puerta del cuarto de Blaine. -¿Blaine? ¿Puedo entrar?

Escuchó a Blaine gritar algo, su voz era distorsionada por almohadas, así que Kurt abrió la puerta lentamente y entró.

Blaine estaba acurrucado, ahogando su rostro en las almohadas, su cuerpo se sacudía con sollozos silenciosos.

Kurt corrió hasta él y se sentó junto a él en la cama, colocando cuidadosamente una mano en su espalda.

Blaine ladeo su cabeza de las almohadas y lo miró, sus ojos estaban rojos y se veía confundido y triste

-¿Qué está mal Blaine?-Preguntó silenciosamente Kurt, recordando los cientos de veces que Kurt había hecho eso por é cuando había llorado en Dalton.

-Estoy tan confundido Kurt, No sé qué hacer… No sé cómo salir de aquí.

-Ok Blaine, está bien que hablemos de esto y esta vez estaré aquí, por tanto tiempo como me necesites. Valor, Blaine.-Dijo Kurt sonriendo.

Blaine pareció reaccionar más a la palabra _valor_, era simplemente la palabra que más significaba para él. Era lo que había enseñado cuando Kurt solo era un amigo y fue lo que se dijo a sí mismo cuando le pidió salir. Era la palabra grabada en el anillo de compromiso que Kurt le había dado. Era la palabra que le había ayudado en los momentos duros, y era la palabra que había olvidado.

-Ya no tengo valor Kurt.

-Sí, si tienes Blaine. Siempre has tenido valor. Solo has olvidado cómo usarlo, estuviste en una enorme oscuridad y olvidaste tu valentía. Está bien Blaine.

-¿Por qué eres tan amable conmigo? He sido demasiado frío contigo desde que paso.-Preguntó Blaine, tratando de entender porque Kurt se preocupaba de él.

-¿Por qué fuiste tan amable conmigo cuando intente espiar a los Warblers?-Replicó Kurt, tratando de hacer que Blaine lo entendiera por sí mismo.

-Porque tu necesitabas mi ayuda, y me importabas, incluso si difícilmente te conocía o… o lo que estaba pasando por tu cabeza.-Susurró Blaine, con las ideas tomando sentido dentro de él.

-Exactamente Blaine. Tú necesitas ayuda y me importas, incluso si ya no te conozco y nunca pueda entender lo que está pasando por tu cabeza en este momento… ¿Recuerdas como nos acercamos?

-Tú viniste a Dalton y… éramos amigos…-Dijo Blaine, mirando confuso a Kurt.

-No Blaine, yo te dije lo que me estaba pasando, y me ayudaste. Si me dices que está pasando dentro de tú cabeza te podré ayudar. Sé que podré.

-Pero no se qué está pasando en mi cabeza Kurt. No entiendo lo que estoy sintiendo, todo lo que he estado sintiendo por tanto tiempo, es una necesidad desesperante de que alguien me ayude y me aplasta la tristeza de que nadie podrá. Y de repente tú estás diciendo que me amas, y tus padres me reciben y tratan de ayudarme y no lo entiendo. Estoy tan confundido y a veces desearía no importarle a nadie para no estar confundido. Pero sé que eso está mal y que es estúpido y entonces empiezo a sentirme irritado de mi mismo y termino llorando. No sé qué hacer.-Dijo, con sus manos temblando y viéndose molesto consigo mismo y extremadamente vulnerable.

Kurt lo observó, impresionado, no tenía idea de lo dañado que estaba, de que se sentía así.

-Blaine…-Kurt susurró, acercando una mano a su mejilla, esperando no cruzar los límites. –Blaine, te amo, y sé que no entiendes como alguien puede amarte y lamento haber dejado que esto pasara. No fue justo que me fuera, es mi culpa que te sientas así, perdóname por hacerte esto.

-¿Kurt?-Blaine pregunto silenciosamente, mirando sus ojos.-Kurt, necesito un amigo. No he tenido un amigo en mucho tiempo y te he extrañado, más que a cualquier otra cosa. Necesito un amigo que me ayude. ¿Serias mi amigo?-preguntó en el mismo tono de voz, sonando asustado de que Kurt dijera no.

-Por supuesto que lo seré Blaine-Suspiro Kurt, jalando a Blaine a un abrazo y sonriendo de que Blaine finalmente lo regresara, no había sentido los brazos de Blaine alrededor de él en mucho tiempo.

-Gracias Blaine-Kurt susurro, acariciando la espalda de Blaine

-¿Por qué?

-Por dejarme ser parte de tu vida, no merezco a alguien tan amable como tú para perdonarme.

-Pero no hiciste nada malo… tenías que irte. Entiendo eso y… Yo desearía que estuviéramos juntos, y no estoy seguro de por qué no lo estamos. Todo es confuso para mí. No sé que estoy haciendo.

-Está bien Blaine, está bien. Tienes derecho de estar confundido. Tú vas a tu propio paso y si alguna vez regresamos es más de lo que podría merecer. Solo quiero que seas feliz Blaine.-respondió Kurt tranquilamente

-Kurt, creo que debo hablarte acerca de lo que paso, mientras estuviste fuera-Dijo Blaine, alejándose un poco de los brazos de Kurt

-Creo que necesito oírlo Blaine-dijo Kurt, acercando su mano y apretando tiernamente la de Blaine.

Blaine tomo un respiro profundo, preparándose antes de empezar.

-La noche que te fuiste, antes de que comenzara la escuela… Yo sabía que estaría solo este año, pero jamás pensé en cuan solo. Cuando fui a McKinley este año, creo que tres personas me dijeron "Hola", y después prácticamente se convirtió en silencio durante el resto del año. Jacob estaba torturándome y nadie de ellos hizo nada… pero los ignoré porque seguía hablando contigo. Tenía a mi mamá diciéndome que era amado y pude pasar a través de los días. Entonces desapareciste y mama no podía ayudarme tanto como yo la necesitaba porque estaba realmente… embarazada en esa etapa. Entonces yo… yo comencé a cortarme-Dijo Blaine, agachando la mirada a sus brazos vendados.

-Lo siento Blaine, debí haber estado para ti-susurró Kurt.

El momento en el que me sentí peor fue en nuestro segundo aniversario… la noche que un año atrás había sido nuestra primera vez y… y yo me sentí tan solo. Solo extrañaba los momentos cuando me abrazabas, solo porque querías. Y estaba tan asustado de que ya no estuviéramos juntos… de que me hubieras olvidado y seguido con tu vida y yo esperara por nada.

-No lo hice Blaine lo juro, Pasé ese día encerrado en mi cuarto llorando porque no podía oír tu voz-Susurró, acercándose más y abrazando a Blaine.

-¿Enserio? –pregunto Blaine, permitiendo que Kurt lo sujetara mientras se sentaban juntos en la cama.

-Sí, estaba tan enojado de que no estuvieras respondiendo Skype o mis llamadas. Pensé que me habías olvidado, lo siento Blaine debía haber intentado más y más. No puedo creer que te hice esto a ti, eres lao mejor que había en mi vida y lo desperdicie.-Susurró, balanceando a Blaine lentamente en sus brazos.

-No… no lo hiciste. Si lo que dijiste es cierto entonces no me olvidaste-dijo Blaine, con su voz ligeramente asombrada al darse cuenta de que Kurt lo había exrañado, realmente lo había extrañado.

-Yo no podría, nunca, olvidarte Blaine. Tú eres mi mundo.-Afirmó Kurt en un tono apenas audible.

Blaine sintió como comenzaba a llorar, agarrando a Kurt y finalmente, finalmente dejándose sentir amado.

-No te vayas, te necesito para que me soportes cuando diga esto.

-No lo haré. Nunca me iré.-Dijo Kurt, sosteniendo a Blaine cerca de él.

-Mamá comenzó a ponerse pálida, y débil y… y yo lo noté, pero no entendí. Estaba tan enredado en mis propios problemas que ni siquiera note lo que estaba pasando. La mañana que me fui a la escuela, después de que Jacob rompiera mu pierna… Ella se veía terrible, se le dificultaba respirar y yo… yo solo la deje ahí, sola.

-No es tu culpa Blaine. Nunca será tu culpa.

-Pero debí estar ahí, la deje sola cuando ella más me necesitaba, después de que ella estuvo ahí para mí cuando la necesite.

-Esto nunca, jamás será tu culpa. Tú fuiste todo lo que ella pudo haber deseado. Fuiste un hijo maravilloso y ella te amaba con todo su corazón. No es tu culpa.-Respondió Kurt

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-Sollozo Blaine, observando a Kurt

-Porque pase por lo mismo cuando mi mamá murió… me odie por años porque creía que fue mi culpa… y ahora sé que no lo fue y no quiero que te lastimes y sientas como yo me sentí. No es tu culpa Blaine, tu no sabías, no podrías haber sabido.-Respondió Kurt, besando el cabello de Blaine y esperando que no estuviera yendo demasiado lejos.

Pero suspiro en alivio cuando Blaine se inclinó hacia el, besó nuevamente su cabello suavemente, solo para asegurarse de que no había imaginado la reacción de Blaine y podría haber saltado de alegría cuando Blaine jaló a Kurt más cerca de él y se inclinó ante el toque de los labios de Kurt.

-Extrañe tus brazos alrededor de mi y tus besos confortantes… y extrañe tu voz cantándome para que pudiera dormir cuando estábamos solos… Extrañe tu sonrisa y… Yo te extrañe. Solo a ti.-Susurró Blaine

-También te extrañe Blaine, extrañe escucharte cantando y extrañe tus labios contra los míos, extrañe la manera en la que tu mano encaja perfectamente con la mía… extrañe escuchar el ritmo de tu corazón después de que te cantaba para dormir. Te extrañe cada día Blaine-Respondió Kurt, sosteniendo a Blaine un poco más fuerte.

-No quiero perderte otra vez… Y desearía que pudiera solamente besarte y sostenerte y nunca dejarte ir. Quiero volver a como era… pero no sé como

El cuerpo de Blaine se estremeció un poco cuando comenzó a sollozar, su cabeza se recargo en la mejilla de Kurt mientras se sentaban y lloraban.

-Está bien Blaine, si se supone que deba pasar encontraremos la manera. Y si no, yo solamente quiero verte sonreír y ser amado… no importa quién te haga sonreír… Desearía que fuera yo pero… pero te amo lo suficiente para dejarte ir si tienes que irte.-Susurró Kurt, con sus propios sollozos amenazando con apoderarse de él mientras el prometía mantenerse fuerte para Blaine.

-No quiero a nadie más.

-Pero tal vez tú necesites a alguien más… El tiempo es la única prueba en la que podemos confiar ahora Blaine… y estaré aquí para ti, no importa que.

-Por favor di que esperaras… que esperaras hasta que pueda manejarlo de nuevo…

-Esperaría una eternidad por ti-Susurró Kurt, despeinando confortablemente el cabello de Blaine-Pero solo si tú quieres.

Esa noche, ambos cayeron dormidos en los brazos del otro. Kurt se durmió primero y mientras se mantuvo despierto, Blaine pensó acerca del chico en sus brazos y lo que realmente quería.

-Aún te amo Kurt-Susurró Blaine en la oscuridad, ya no podía decirle a Kurt en la cara y no sabía por qué, él solo tenía miedo de perder al amor que había regresado a él.

Kurt dejó escapar una lágrima mientras estaba recostado, pretendiendo estar dormido en los brazos de Blaine.

Tal vez esto funcionaria… tal vez.

* * *

><p><em>Hello my Darlings<em>!

So... aquí estoy. Creo que es lo más temprano que he publicado en toda el tiempo que lleva esta historia...

Ya tenemos 11 capitulos! :DDDD

Quiero agradecer, antes que pase otra cosa a TODOS y cada uno de los hermosisimos lectores que tengo! Todos son **_Totally Awesome_** y no se que sería de mis historias sin sus reqviews, Favoritos, alertas, etc etc etc... Ustedes son los que le dan vida a las historias!

Ok... regresando a la historia... _What do you think_? Diganme que no amana estos dos! Son tan tiernos que se escriben (y traducen) solos... Sin esfuerzo... (:

Ok... en otros asuntos... Resumen Glee de la semana: NO me gusto **_Heart_**, _kill me_, pero _**Silly Love Songs **_fue muchisimo mejor... Lo unico rescatable son las canciones (**BTW**... Que piensan de los señores Berry? _I don't like them!_) y el hecho de que **_Sam is in the house! _**:DDD... Hablando de _House_... fui la unica que podría haber jurado que Blaine iba a decir "_This song is for all the lovers in the house tonight_"? O alguien más tiene un trauma con **_SLS _** versión concierto?

Tambien... ya escucharon las canciones de **_On My Way_**? Juro que si no ganan los_ Warblers_ ire a Hollywood a matar a Ryan Murphy... Porque _Stand _y _Glad you came_ son mil veces mejores que las canciones que van a cantar los **_ND_**!

Hablando de asesinar a Murphy... Se enteraron de la **Terrible** noticia de que cancelaron el **_Glee Tour 2012_**_? _Juraba que este año era mi oportunidad de conocer a Lea y Chris y Riker Y Curt y Darren y a Todos! y no! Cancelan el Tour! ):

Ok... Humm... **BTW**... tengo que decir que hoy me senti como la futura hija adoptiva de _CrissColfer_: Estuve tomando muchisima _Diet Coke _y prácticamente todo el día use mis pequeños lentes rosas... En serio, me senti tan _CrissColfer_... :DDD

Ok... hora de ponerse serios: Les tengo malas noticias... Tengo muchisimo trabajo para esta semana que viene y las siguientes 2 tendre examenes... asi que no creo poder actualizar pronto... Asi que... No prometo nada, pero tal vez no actualize hasta el **9 o el 16 de marzo**...

Pero... como yo tmbn me tomare mi propio _Winter Break_, prometo que si todo sale bien y me llega la inspiracion en estas 3 o 4 semanas, regresare con nuevas historias... (:

Muchas gracias por sus reviews... y creo que es todo por ahora...

Cdnse!

Los quiero!

Nos leemos!

PD. Pasen a leer... "**A Very WarKlaine Valentine's Day Story**" y dejen sus comentarios... :DDD


	12. Chapter 12: Mi Culpa

Ok... Entonces **Glee **y todos sus personajes pertenecen a la FOX, _Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan_ _y Brad Falchuck_[Aunque algun día Kurt y Blaine se volveran bisexuales y nos casaremos en un pais donde este permitida la poligamia ;)] . Y la historia es originalmente de** AppleJuiceIsFuckingDelicious**, yo solamente me adjudico la traducción [La cual esta autorizada por la autora original].

**Advertencias:** Este fic contiene Extrema Depresión [En serio], Muerte, Suicidios y temas... mmmm... fuertes. Así que entren bajo su propio riesgo.

* * *

><p><strong>Mi Culpa<strong>

Blaine despertó y sintió a alguien moverse en sus brazos, por un momento pensó que estaba de nuevo de Dalton en una de esas hermosas mañanas cuando Kurt se había deslizado a su cuarto después de que habían comenzado a salir.

Pero entonces todos los eventos del último año, específicamente de los últimos meses, regresaron a su memoria y se alejó, enroscándose a sí mismo en un ovillo.

Él estaba confundido y asustado y no sabía que debía hacer. No quería arruinar nada con Kurt y arriesgarse a que lo dejara de nuevo. Blaine no podría manejarlo.

La conversación de la noche anterior había ayudado… un poco. Ahora él sabía que Kurt no lo había olvidado, pero eso solo lo hizo sentir más estúpido por pensar que estaba solo, y nada tenía sentido cuando él pensaba sobre cuanto anhelaba estar de nuevo con Kurt.

Blaine extrañaba la fuerza de su relación, la manera que ellos dos sabían exactamente lo que el otro necesitaba, y los momentos que habían sido felices.

Tenía lagrimas en sus ojos y estaba sollozando silenciosamente cuando Kurt despertó, mirando a su alrededor con ojos adormilados.

-¿Blaine? Oh Blaine… ¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó Kurt, sentándose frente a él y tratando de hacer que Blaine subiera la vista para mirarlo

-Yo… quiero ser normal… quiero ser fuerte de nuevo y yo… yo odio esto…. Odio todo lo que involucre-Sollozo Blaine, con su cabeza en sus manos

-Blaine eres normal, eres mejor que simplemente normal. Eres asombroso.-Le aseguro Kurt

-No, soy estúpido, soy tan estúpido y… y yo solo…Odio lo que hice. Quiero superarlo, quiero ser un chico normal, quiero ser feliz, quiero una familia y gente que solo me acepte por como soy.-Dijo tranquilamente Blaine

-Lo tienes, justo aquí, todos en esta casa te amamos y aceptamos, tú no eres estúpido, no eres débil por sentirte como te sientes, no es tu culpa, nada de esto es tu culpa.-Respondió Kurt, quitando suavemente las manos de Blaine lejos de su cara, de manera que pudiera observar a Hummel.

-Es mi culpa que no nos vayamos a casar.-Dijo Blaine en un volumen apenas audible.

-No, no es tu culpa. Es mi culpa por dejar que te sintieras así, es mi culpa por dejarte aquí cuando más me necesitabas y es mi culpa por pensar que después de todo lo que te hice pasar, tú podrías simplemente olvidarlo, solo omitir todo lo que había pasado por mí. Nada de esto es tu culpa Blaine, nada-Explico Kurt, mirando fijamente los ojos de Blaine para intentar y hacerlo entender.

Blaine asintió levemente, sin encontrarse con los ojos de Kurt.

Kurt suspiró, él aún no estaba logrando desaparecer el dolor de Blaine y hacerle entender que estaba bien sentir las cosas.

Blaine había regresado a la manera que era cuando Kurt lo conoció: con los muros altos, llorando cuando pensaba que nadie lo atraparía.

Kurt estaba realmente preocupado por Blaine, Ahí había algo que estaba extremadamente mal y no tenía idea de que era exactamente, mucho menos de cómo arreglarlo.

Él estaba preocupado por una recaída

-¿Blaine? ¿Me prometerías hablarme… si vuelves a sentirte así de nuevo? Solo quiero asegurarme de que te encuentras bien-Preguntó Kurt.

-Lo prometo-susurró Blaine, con lágrimas recorriendo hacia abajo sus mejillas.

Kurt lo jaló cerca de él, sosteniéndolo en reconfortante abrazo –Gracias Blaine.

…

-¿Kurt? ¿Cómo lo está llevando?-Preguntó su padre mientras bajaba bajo las escaleras

Kurt volteó a ver a su papa y sonrió tristemente-Lo está llevando bien…Lo deje para que descansara, finalmente se abrió y me dijo todo lo que pasó, pero tiene un largo camino por recorrer antes de que este bien.

-No puedo creer que no recurriera a mí… El último año prácticamente vivió aquí, pero cuando te fuiste desapareció. Se reusaba a hablarnos a mí o a Carole.-Dijo Burt, sacudiendo su cabeza un poco herido

-Es demasiado educado por su propio bien. Estoy seguro de que estaba convencido de que solo lo dejabas entrar aquí porque te lo pedí… él nunca creyó que te agradaba lo suficiente como para dejarlo quedarse, después de la manera en que su padre lo trató por años… Creo que solo es un poco difícil para él entenderlo… especialmente ahora.-Explicó Kurt, bajando la mirada en dirección del suelo

Burt suspiró y volteó hacia las escaleras que llevaban a la puerta cerrada del cuarto cerrado de Kurt, donde Blaine se encontraba en ese momento.

-Pobre chico… desearía que lo hubiera podido ayudar-Dijo Burt

-Yo también papá… Debí haber detenido esto antes de que pasara-Susurró Kurt, volteando hacia la puerta.

-Tú no lo sabías Kurt… Y no creo que nada de lo que hubieras hecho lo habría detenido después de que la pequeña muriera.

Me siento terrible…Nadie debería perder todo eso. No debió estar solo-Susurró Kurt

-Todo lo que puedes hacer es estar con él a partir de este momento… No puedes cambiar el pasado-Dijo Burt, golpeando ligeramente a su hijo en el hombro

…

-¡No!-gritó Blaine cuando despertó de la pesadilla que tenía, sudado y enredado en las sabanas, la imagen de la expresión de amor de Kurt convirtiéndose en una de odio puro se quedó en su campo de visión.

Estaba jadeando, volteando salvajemente en todas direcciones, tardándose un minuto en darse cuenta de que estaba en la cama de Kurt.

Se dejo caer nuevamente contra las almohadas, volteando su cabeza de manera que su rostro quedo contra el suave material

Gritó a través de la almohada, con su voz apagada mientras se gritaba a si mismo.

-Arruinaste todo… todo es tu culpa. ¡Tú arruinas todo!-Se regañó, enojado consigo mismo- ¿Por qué no puedes solo ser normal? ¿Por qué no puedes ser bueno? ¿Por qué no puedes valer algo tu patético idiota?-Gritó

Se quedo ahí, con la voz apagada por las almohadas, gritándose insultos a si mismo hasta que su garganta dolió.

-Es mi culpa… todos se han ido por mi… es mi ulpo-susurró mientras se permitía a sí mismo sollozar, con sus brazos sosteniendo y abrazando sus costados porque nadie estaba ahí para hacerlo por él.

Kurt lo había dejado solo para que pudiera dormir horas antes y no había nadie con él en el cuarto.

-Kurt… Kurt abrázame-Susurró, cerrando los ojos y dejando que las lágrimas se deslizaran por sus mejillas hacia abajo mientras su cuerpo entero temblaba con lo extremo de sus sollozos.-Por favor amor… te necesito.-Susurró de nuevo, dirigiéndose al cuarto vacio

Al poco tiempo cayó dormido de nuevo, deslizándose hacia otra terrorífica pesadilla donde Kurt se reusaba a tocarlo y lo odiaba.

El control se le estaba disparando de las manos y necesitaba la ayuda de alguien.

El problema era que tenía miedo de pedirla

…

-Hola chico… ¿Te importaría que habláramos por un segundo?-pregunto Burt entrando al cuarto de Kurt para ver a Blaine, que estaba enrollado en posición fetal sobre la cama.

Blaine levantó la cabeza y asintió flojamente, con sus ojos inyectados de sangre y completamente rojos de estar llorando, además de que su cabello era un desastre.

Burt atravesó el cuarto hasta donde estaba y se sentó a sus pies, mirando al chico con un poco de lástima.

-Blaine… solo quería disculparme por no ser más parte de tu vida durante este año… Lamento que no te haya extendido una mano cuando más la necesitabas… Yo solo asumí que vendrías a mí si lo necesitabas, así que nunca me aseguré de comprobarlo… Solo ten por seguro que tienes un hogar aquí, siempre lo has tenido, te amamos y nos interesas hijo-Dijo Burt, dándole unas palmaditas a los pies de Blaine mientras hablaba

Blaine volteó a verlo, con los ojos casi temerosos

-E…está bien-dijo Blaine, con sus ojos aun llenos de sorpresa-Yo… yo debí haber acudido a usted, lo siento-Susurró mientras giraba su cabeza hacia otra dirección

-No, no lo sientas hijo, No te culpo ni en la mas mínima parte por lo que paso, nadie lo hace, nadie merece lo que te ha pasado este último año. Realmente lamento no haber estado ahí, si la culpa aquí ese de alguien, es mía.-Expreso sinceramente Burt

Blaine aun estaba inseguro, pero asintió mientras observaba a Burt con una ligeramente asombrada expresión

-Ahora ¿Vas a bajar a cenar? Kurt dijo que la Lasaña es tu favorita, así que la cocinamos especialmente para ti.-Explico Burt, sonriéndole al chico.

Blaine asintió de nuevo, escalando por la cama y limpiando rápidamente sus ojos.

Burt sonrió con un buen humor y condujo a Blaine por las escaleras, riendo en voz baja cuando Blaine respondió a la radiante sonrisa de Carole y al enorme plato de lasaña sobre la mesa

-Bienvenido a las cenas Hummel-Anderson, tú eres parte de la familia ahora Blaine. –Dijo Burt, golpeando ligeramente la espalda de Blaine y sonriendo de oreja a oreja

Blaine respondió con una pequeña sonrisa y se deslizó a un lugar junto a Kurt.-Gracias Carole… se ve deliciosa-Dijo tranquilamente

-Está bien querido, ahora ¡ataca! Tú también Kurt, no puedes decirme que has estado comiendo suficiente en Nueva York… ¡Eres todo piel y huesos!-Exclamó ella, repartiendo grandes porciones del plato de la deliciosa pasta en sus platos.

…

Blaine se arrastró a la habitación de Kurt, agotado por el simple esfuerzo de tratar te hacer conversación con el resto de la familia

Se desplomó, con su cara sobre la colcha y cayó en otro sueño intermitente

* * *

><p>Happy Klaine Week! (:<p>

Ok, prometí que no me iba a prolongar así que al grano...

Que les parecio? Diganme si Burt no es el papá más genial de la historia! :3

Muchas gracias por TODO su apoyo: reviews, alertas, favoritos... No saben lo feliz que me hacen todas las noticias que recibo de ustedes! Son **_Completely & Totally Awesome_**!

Prometo que haré TODO lo que este en mis manos para poder actualizar en 15 dias... Pero, en caso de que no pueda, estaré avisando en mi cuenta de Twitter (MaaraSG) así que ahí siempre me encontraran y tendré información sobre las actualizaciones de esta y otras historias.

En fin... Creo que es todo. Solo, de nuevo. Muchas Gracias por todo! Son los MEJORES lectores que una persona podría desear... :')

Cuidense!

Los quiero!

PD. Pasen a leer mi nuevo One-shot **_My Love _**les aseguro que la van a amar! (:


	13. Chapter 13: Pesadilla

Ok... Entonces **Glee **y todos sus personajes pertenecen a la FOX, _Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan_ _y Brad Falchuck_[Aunque algun día Kurt y Blaine se volveran bisexuales y nos casaremos en un pais donde este permitida la poligamia ;)] . Y la historia es originalmente de** AppleJuiceIsFuckingDelicious**, yo solamente me adjudico la traducción [La cual esta autorizada por la autora original].

**Advertencias:** Este fic contiene Extrema Depresión [En serio], Muerte, Suicidios y temas... mmmm... fuertes. Así que entren bajo su propio riesgo.

* * *

><p><strong>Pesadilla<strong>

-¡Blaine! ¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Cómo pudiste dejarme simplemente ahí? ¡Muriendo!-Gritó su madre, ella estaba gritándole mientras él avanzaba, tratando de llegar a ella y al pequeño bebe que sostenía en sus brazos

Ella estaba permanentemente fuera de su alcance, con una barrera invisible separándolo de ellas.

-¡Mamá! ¡Mamá por favor no lo sabía! ¡Stella! ¡Stella ven a mí! ¡Quiero conocerte!-Gritaba en respuesta, acercándose a ellas.

-Perdiste tu oportunidad con nosotras. Perdiste tu oportunidad con todos. Es tu culpa. Es tu culpa. Es tu culpa.-Gritó su madre

Se sentó en el piso, cubriendo sus oídos, gritando para tratar de ahogar sus palabras. Era verdad, todo era su culpa.

Las palabras hicieron eco en sus oídos cuando levantó la mirada, no había nada, un vacío familiar lo llenó y se sintió consumido por la soledad y la culpa.

Todo estaba tranquilo, oscuro.

En las orillas del alcance de su vista podía ver una figura, pero cuando volteaba, ya había desaparecido.

Trató de ignorarlos, de ignorar los suaves susurros que fueron aumentando lentamente en un crescendo de sonidos indistinguibles.

Blaine podía oír a un pájaro trinando en la parte superior de un muro de sonido, y una vez más, escuchó el llanto de un bebé.

Blaine gritó, no podía soportarlo más; comenzó a correr, cubriendo sus oídos y tratando de encontrar un camino afuera de la oscuridad, lejos de los zumbidos.

Él no sabía qué era lo que había causado que se tropezara, pero de repente estaba tirado, cara a cara con el piso.

Yacía en el suelo, escuchando los sonidos, tratando de abrir sus ojos, tratando de despertar, escapando de la detestable oscuridad que lo rodeaba.

De repente el ruido se detuvo y simplemente todo se convirtió en oscuridad. No sabía si estaba vivo o muerto o si eso era siquiera real, nunca terminaba, oscuridad eterna.

Ningún sonido lo atravesaba.

Después del silencio, el llanto de un ave apareció, una vez, otra vez, llorando claramente.

Con ello regreso el ruido, repentinamente y ensordecedor, rompiendo el silencio.

Su madre estaba gritando fuertemente de nuevo, lanzando insultos hacia él una y otra y otra vez.

De repente el resto del _Glee Club _se paró junto a ella, coreando a las palabras con ella. "_Es tu culpa_"

Kurt caminó a través de la multitud, acercándose cada vez más y más, con las manos sin estar entrelazadas.

Blaine las tomo, sintiéndose finalmente cómodo hasta que...

-Es tu culpa-se burló Kurt, separándose de las manos de Blaine y empujándolo lejos de él, haciendo que Blaine cayera en la interminable oscuridad.

…

Blaine despertó, estremeciéndose y suplicando por aire. Podía oírlos gritándole incluso si estaba sentado en la cama, con sudor corriendo hacia abajo desde su cabeza.

Atrajo sus rodillas a su pecho y las abrazo fuertemente, enrollándose a sí mismo en una bola y sollozando silenciosamente por un rato.

Sus respiros regresaron en corto, con cortos jadeos y lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas mientras trataba de alejarlas antes de que nuevas lágrimas ocuparan su lugar.

Eventualmente, no pudo soportarlo más, llorar no era suficiente.

-Lo siento Kurt.-Susurró Blaine, levantándose y caminando hacia el baño de la habitación, finalmente cerrándola.

* * *

><p><em>Happy days aren't here again<em>?

Querido planeta Tierra! Los saludo desde... la casa de mis abuelos, trayendo este lindo [bueno, ni tan lindo] capitulo de **_MTDD_**

La vdd, aunque este cap esta corto, creo que a mas de uno [por lo menos fue mi caso] se le saldra una que otra lagrima... Asi que... descarguense dejando un review! :DDD

Ok, ya... Muchas gracias por sus reviews y...alertas y favoritos y básicamente todo su apoyo... son _**Total****ly**** Awesome**_!

Hummm... Ok, juro que trataré de traer un nuevo capitulo en 3 semanas [Lo se, es demasiado tiempo, les doy permiso de odiarme]. Estoy haciendo todo lo que esta en mis manos para que Lilly [La escritora original, osea **AppleJuiceIsFuckingDelicious**] actualize relativamente pronto, pero creo que entienden que... eso esta fuera de mi poder.

Anyway, espero que tengan un Abril genialisimo y... preparense para Mayo! :DDD

Ok ya, Cuidense!

Los quiero!

Nos leemos en 3 semanas!


	14. Chapter 14: Juntos de Nuevo

Ok... Entonces **Glee **y todos sus personajes pertenecen a la FOX, _Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan_ _y Brad Falchuck_ [Aunque algun día Kurt y Blaine se volveran bisexuales y nos casaremos en un pais donde este permitida la poligamia ;)] . Y la historia es originalmente de** AppleJuiceIsFuckingDelicious**, yo solamente me adjudico la traducción [La cual esta autorizada por la autora original].

**Advertencias:** Este fic contiene Extrema Depresión [En serio], Muerte, Suicidios y temas... mmmm... fuertes. Así que entren bajo su propio riesgo.

* * *

><p><strong>Juntos de nuevo<strong>

Blaine estaba dormido cuando Kurt llegó a casa.

Eso no hubiera sido un problema si hubiera estado en la cama, pero no lo estaba.

Estaba dormido en el piso del paño, su sangre comenzaba a secar, pero aún había una fuga de sangre que nacía en los cortes de sus brazos y resbalaba hasta el desagüe que estaba en medio de las losetas.

-¿Blaine?-Llamó Kurt mientras subía las escaleras hacia su cuarto, frunciendo el ceño con duda al ver la cama, sola y desordenada, como si las sábanas hubieran sido jaladas y luego lanzadas sobre la cama.

Había una luz suave que se asomaba debajo de la puerta al baño de su cuarto, y Kurt caminó hacia ella, tocando suavemente.

-¿Blaine?-Pregunto, golpeando la puerta nuevamente antes de abrir lentamente la puerta, con su corazón rompiéndose mientras veía lo que pasaba en el interior.

-Oh Dios… Blaine, Blaine despierta por favor ¿Blaine? Por favor-imploró Kurt, sacudiendo el brazo del chico tan gentilmente como podía en el medio de su estado de pánico.

Blaine hizo unos pequeños ruidos con la nariz mientras sus parpados se agitaban, facilitando aún más el pánico Kurt con su respuesta.

-Blaine cariño, necesito que abras los ojos, vamos cariño, está bien, solo abre los ojos y estarás bien-Dijo Kurt en voz baja, sosteniendo suavemente la cara de Blaine por los costados y mirando a sus ojos mientras estos se abrían lentamente

-¿Kurt?-Pregunto Blaine dormilonamente, mientras cabeceaba un poco.

-Si Blaine, soy yo, está bien estoy aquí, te tengo-Susurró Kurt, con lagrimas que rodaban en sus mejillas mientras sostenía a Blaine contra su pecho.

-Lo siento Kurt, no fue mi intención, no quería que pasara, no quiero perderte, lo siento mucho Kurt es mi culpa-Sollozó Blaine, con los recuerdos de su terrible pesadilla corriendo libremente a través de su mente.

-No cariño está bien, no es tu culpa, no lo es para nada. Nada de esto es tu culpa. Nadie te culpa por nada de esto.-Dijo Kurt mientras balanceaba a Blaine ida y vuelta en sus brazos.

Blaine se acurruco en Kurt y lloro, calmándose lentamente mientras inhalaba el dulce perfume que nunca había olvidado, el calor familiar de tener a Kurt junto a él.

-Te extraño-susurró Blaine

-Estoy justo aquí Blaine, estoy aquí para ti y nunca te dejare otra vez, tu me tienes Blaine-Replicó Kurt, acariciando confortablemente la espalda de Blaine

-No…te extraño. Extraño tenerte, extraño sostenerte y besarte y decirte que te amo- dijo Blaine Tímidamente.

El corazón de Kurt salto un poco a sus palabras pero se mantuvo abrazado a Blaine, balanceándolo cerca de él.

-También lo extraño Blaine-Susurro, porque no había nada más que pudiera decir.

-Quiero ser tu novio de nuevo.-dijo Blaine, antes de que pudiera detenerse a si mismo.

Él sabía tan pronto como lo dijo, que era verdad. Él no podía lidiar con la pérdida de su familia sin Kurt, el no podía lidiar con la vida sin Kurt. Él iba a morir si no tenía a Kurt.

Kurt lo acerco un poco más a sí mismo y se perdió en los ojos de Blaine.

-¿Estas…estas seguro?-Preguntó Kurt, con la evidente sorpresa en sus ojos.

Blaine asintió tímidamente y coloco una de sus sangrientas manos en las fuertes y largas manos de Kurt.

Le gustaba la manera en la que las manos de Kurt se enrollaban alrededor de las suyas, la manera en la que podían encajar juntas y convertirse prácticamente en una sola cosa.

Levantó la mirada.-¿Te… te gustaría… Serías mi novio otra vez Kurt?-Preguntó Blaine perdiendo el aliento.

Kurt asintió y abrazo a Blaine.

-Sí Blaine. Si. Yo nunca, jamás te dejare de nuevo, Lo siento mucho.-Susurró Kurt, acercando a Blaine y sosteniéndolo lo más fuerte que podía.

Blaine se presiono a si mismo contra Kurt todo lo que podía, dejando a su oído descansar sobre el corazón de Kurt, escuchando al constante latido.

Finalmente Kurt lo dejo ir, colocando un suave beso en la frente de Blaine.

-Hay que empezar de nuevo Blaine. Yo nunca podré cambiar lo que paso este año, pero puedo tratar y ayudarte a recuperarte. Hay que empezar desde cero. Enamorarnos de nuevo, experimentar todo como si fuera la primera vez.-Susurró Suavemente Kurt.

Blaine asintió, con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas mientras pensaba en los días en los que Kurt y él habían sido felices. Ellos iban a ser felices de nuevo.

Kurt beso su cabeza de nuevo antes de levantarse y tomar algunas vendas del botiquín y trabajar en la limpieza de los cortes de Blaine

…

Blaine y Kurt estaban descansando en la cama juntos, mirando a los ojos del otro, con sus manos enlazadas en el medio, cuando Burt entro para informar que la cena estaba lista.

Sonrió ante el panorama, con la sonrisa hinchándose cuando sus ojos cayeron sobre Blaine. El chico era feliz.

-Oigan ustedes dos… La cena esta lista.-Dijo Burt, observándolos mientras ellos salían del trance y notaban su presencia.

Finalmente Burt noto los vendajes en los brazos de Blaine. -¿Estás bien Blaine?-Preguntó, señalando a sus brazos.

Blaine sonrió tristemente, tomando la mano de Kurt de nuevo.-Lo estoy ahora.

Kurt sonrió y beso la mejilla de Blaine dulcemente.

-Bueno si estás seguro, vamos ustedes dos. Estoy muriendo de hambre.-Dijo Burt, decidiendo hablar con Kurt después acerca de que paso exactamente.

…

Esa noche Blaine se encontró a si mismo acurrucado en los brazos de Kurt, encarando a su novio, con sus piernas enredadas ligeramente.

-¿Kurt?-Pregunto suavemente, mirando profundamente a los hermosos ojos azules que estaban frente a él.

-¿Si Blaine?

-¿Tú… mañana podemos ir a sus tumbas? Yo solo… Solo quiero verlas-Dijo Blaine en voz baja.

-Por supuesto que podemos Blaine, si alguna vez necesitas ir a verlas, puedes ir. Y si quieres que vaya contigo y sostenga tu mano como lo haces, lo haré. Las amaba también, incluso si no tuve el honor de conocer a Stella-Susurró Kurt.

Blaine coloco una de sus manos en las de Kurt y sonrió. –Gracias… por todo.

Kurt se desplazó más cerca, rozando su nariz contra la de Blaine en un tierno beso esquimal.-No tienes nada que agradecer, me gusta ayudarte.

Sus labios estaban tan cerca que ninguno de los dos pudo resistirse a lo que paso después. Blaine se acerco lentamente, con sus labios encontrándose tiernamente.

Kurt le respondió el beso, acomodando sus labios que estaban tan cerca, sabiendo exactamente qué hacer.

Cuando se separaron se mantuvieron lo más cerca posible, robándose pequeños besos por horas hasta que se dejaron caer. Con sus narices tocándose mientras dormían en los brazos del otro.

* * *

><p>Awwwww...!<p>

Diganme que esos dos no son lo mejor y mas tierno del mundo y que no estan felices porque Klaine is On!

Okya... mucha emocion por un día... :3

Perdón... es que hoy a sido un gran día [Muy divertido, aunque me dijeron que me he vuelto invisible -.-] Además... *Wait For It, esto no se lo quieren perder* Encontré al Blaine de mi Kurt! (Entienden a lo que me refiero verdad?) Así... que es un buen KlaineDay! :3

Muchas gracias por sus lindas y hermosas palabras de aliento, que como siempre me han sacado muchas sonrisas! Igualmente por todo su apoyo. :3

Anyway, noticias... Estamos a días de mi cumpleaños! *Saltitos y aplausos* Entonces... este año decidi celebrar con toda la humanidad de Fanfiction con mi pryecto, que se llama _**You make me feel...**_ La verdad estoy muy emocionada por él y... espero que puedan pasar a leerlo, es... con la mayoría de los personajes (Al menos, estoy tratando de que sea la mayoría) y... de verdad, si pueden dejarme sus comentarios se los agradecería.

Espero que hayan tenido un genial abril y... tratare de verlos en 2 o 3 semanas! [Pero de que nos leemos antes de que envejezca más, nos leemos... se los prometo sobre mi amor *-* a los warblers!]

Cdnse y... dejen sus comentarios!

Nos leemos!


	15. Chapter 15: Lápidas

Ok... Entonces **Glee **y todos sus personajes pertenecen a la FOX, _Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan_ _y Brad Falchuck_ [Aunque algun día Kurt y Blaine se volveran bisexuales y nos casaremos en un pais donde este permitida la poligamia ;)] . Y la historia es originalmente de**AppleJuiceIsFuckingDelicious**, yo solamente me adjudico la traducción [La cual esta autorizada por la autora original].

**Advertencias:** Este fic contiene Extrema Depresión [En serio], Muerte, Suicidios y temas... mmmm... fuertes. Así que entren bajo su propio riesgo.

* * *

><p><strong>Lápidas<strong>

Kurt observó sobre la cabeza de Blaine mientras apagaba el auto, su novio estaba tratando de mantenerse calmado pero Kurt podía ver el ligero temblor de sus labios y la sacudida de tus manos.

-¿Blaine? ¿Quieres que venga contigo o quieres ir solo?-Preguntó Hummel silenciosamente, acercándose a través del tablero para sostener las manos de Blaine, acariciando suavemente los temblorosos nudillos de Blaine con su pulgar.

Blaine levantó la vista, encontrándose con los ojos de Kurt y asintiendo-Quédate conmigo-susurró.

-Por todo el tiempo que me necesites… y para siempre después de eso-Respondió Kurt, apretando dulcemente la mano de Blaine antes de salir y cruzar al lado de Blaine, ayudando a su novio a salir del auto y a acomodarse en sus muletas, besando la mejilla de su novio antes de que entraran al panteón.

Kurt vagó por un camino a través de las lápidas, tomando su tiempo para darse cuenta de que se dirigían a la misma sección en la que su madre había sido enterrada.

-Blaine… cariño, esta es… esta sección es para tumbas mucho más viejas que las de ellas-dijo amablemente, tratando de dirigir a su novio a la sección correcta.

-Las lápidas serán viejas, pero el dolor es tan intenso… No me sentiría bien sin visitar a nuestras tres amadas-Dijo tranquilamente

Kurt tragó la masa que estaba elevándose por su garganta y asintió en silencio, pisando el conocido camino de musgos y hierbas que iban hasta su madre.

Cuando se acercaron, ambos se sentaron juntos, Blaine bajándose a si mismo con cuidado para evitar golpear su pierna rota.

-Hola mamá… este es Blaine, no creo que los haya presentado antes pero es importante para mi que lo conozcas…se que lo amarías, tanto como yo lo hago.-Susurró Kurt a la lápida de mármol que había sido degradada por el paso del tiempo y el clima, recargándose ligeramente contra Blaine.

Anderson besó su cabeza y coloco un brazo alrededor de él, acercándolo a sí mismo mientras permanecían con la madre de Kurt.

-Desearía que estuvieras aquí para vernos juntos mamá, él es hermoso, habríamos pasado horas hablando de sus ojos… Lo amo muchísimo y quiero que lo conozcas, desearía que pudieras conocerlo-Dijo Kurt a la tumba como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

Se sentaron en silencio por un rato, Kurt descansando contra Blaine.

-Blaine… gracias por traerme de nuevo-dijo Kurt en un volumen apenas audible.

-No puedo estar sin si Kurt, simplemente no puedo, te amo demasiado-Respondió Blaine, apretando su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Kurt.

-Eres tan increíble Blaine, yo no habría podido lidiar con todo lo que tu atravesaste, nunca habría sobrevivido a ello, y tu lo hiciste… sobreviviste e incluso encontraste una manera de perdonarme… no merezco a alguien como tu.-Dijo Kurt.

Blaine escondió su cabeza en el cuello de Kurt, susurrando "te amo" de nuevo.

Kurt sonrió y regresó a las palabras, sonriendo y relajándose, feliz de estar con Blaine

…

Blaine tomó un trago profundo de aire, bajó la mirada hacia la fila de lápidas, sus manos estaban temblando mientras se sostenía en las muletas. Ellas estaban ahí abajo.

-Kurt… puedo… ¿Puedo ir a hablar con ellas primero, solo? Te llamaré si te necesito.-Preguntó Blaine, Kurt asintió y besó su frente dulcemente.

-Quiero que tú te sientas cómodo Blaine, Buena suerte, te amo.-Dijo Kurt, sonriendo tristemente mientras su novio recorría los últimos pasos hasta las tumbas, mirándolo bajarse a él mismo cuidadosamente al pasto, y viendo como comenzaba a hablar con su familia perdida.

Era una suerte que Kurt no pudiera oír lo que Blaine estaba diciendo, porque las palabras le habrían roto el corazón.

-Hola mamá… hola Stella… las extraño, desearía que estuvieran aquí conmigo de nuevo. Es muy difícil estar sin ustedes alrededor; es muy difícil no tener una familia. Kurt y sus padres me llevaron con ellos y… es mejor que no tener a nadie alrededor, pero no son ustedes. No son mi madre, no son mi hermana, pero es mi novio. Lo amo, siempre lo he hecho pero creo que lo amo porque tengo miedo de no hacerlo, no sé cómo estar sin él así que estoy con él. No he sido el mismo que era, no creo que pueda volver a ser quien era, ustedes dos fueron una gran parte de mi y ahora ya no están, Kurt llena el vació que ustedes dejaron tanto como puede pero… pero es un hombre, un hermoso hombre, tratando de llenar un enorme vacío que dos hermosas mujeres dejaron, y no puede. Quiere que me case con él mamá… quiero decir que sí, pero solo hay una cosa deteniéndome. Sé que él no me lastimara, se que estará conmigo para siempre, se que nunca trató de dejarme atrás en la manera en que lo hizo… La única cosa deteniéndome de dar ese salto son ustedes, No podré caminar al altar con ustedes, no me verán criando a mi primer hijo, Stella no podrá jugar con su nuevo sobrino o sobrina. No puedo imaginar la vida sin ustedes dos a mi lado para vivirla conmigo, así que ya ni siquiera estoy viviendo. Te amo mami, te amo Stella y también amo a Kurt. Y algún día, cuando mejore, nunca estaré sanado, pero cuando este mejor, me casaré con él. Un día. Cuando tenga menos miedo y me sienta menos vacio.

Blaine terminó de hablar y levanto sus manos a su cabeza, con lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas. Levantó la mirada cuando escuchó pisadas que se aproximaban.

-¿Blaine?-preguntó Kurt gentilmente, lleno de lágrimas mientras veía a su muy loco novio.

Sus ojos se encontraron y fue como la primera vez que salieron, la conversación silenciosa, la silenciosa declaración de amor de parte Blaine era tan fuerte que Kurt no podía contenerla.

Se sentó detrás de su novio, sosteniéndolo fuertemente por la espalda y besando su cuello suave y confortablemente.

-te amo Blaine, te amo demasiado, lo siento mucho.-susurró Kurt, con sus labios descasando contra los suaves rizos de Blaine.

Blaine sollozo en los brazos de Kurt, acercando un brazo para estrecharlo alrededor de su hombro. Sus sollozos ahogados los mantuvieron de decirle a Kurt todo lo que le había dicho a su madre y a Stella. Quería ser capaz de decirle a Kurt todo de nuevo, pero herir así a su novio mataría a Blaine. Así que lo mantuvo cerca, con la intención de trabajar solo en esto y un día, finalmente, ser capaz de decirle que si a Kurt.

…

Blaine suspiro mientras acercaba a Blaine esa noche, con los brazos alrededor de su novio mientras Blaine dormía. Su novio estaba enrollado, con su cabeza junto a la mejilla de Kurt, con sus rizos negros haciendo ligeras cosquillas a la nariz de Kurt.

Kurt estaba preocupado por Blaine, por supuesto que entendía el dolor, pero no podía encontrar una manera de ayudar, el viejo Blaine a veces estaba casi de regreso, y en momentos como este, estaba más preocupado que cuando Kurt lo había conocido, con los muros arriba y el corazón destrozado.

Blaine había tardado un buen rato en el cementerio ese día, no había sido capaz de separarse, murmurando para sí como nunca debió haberla dejado ese día, de cómo debió quedarse en casa, cuanto quería quedarse con ella, cuanto la necesitaba.

Kurt lo había abrazado y le había repetido que no era su culpa, sosteniéndolo por el hombro mientras lo guiaba a casa, sosteniendo su mano fuertemente mientras regresaban a casa, logrando manejar con una única mano.

Ahora, descansando en cama, sosteniendo un finalmente tranquilo Blaine, que había llorado por horas, Kurt aferrándose a él y manteniéndolo anclado al mundo real, Kurt no podía pensar en nada excepto en la noche que había pasado con Blaine antes de que tomara el avión a Nueva York, en el que había dejado atrás a Blaine.

_-No estarás solo-prometió Kurt, con su nariz acariciando a la de Blaine mientras ambos descansaban bajo las sábanas._

_-Lo sé… ¡solo que es difícil! Quiero irme contigo, quiero estar contigo, estaré aquí solo y… es duro Kurt.-Respondió Blaine, con lágrimas asomándose en los bordes de sus ojos._

_-Oh Blaine, lo sé, se que será difícil, te voy a extrañar muchísimo.-Susurró Kurt, apretando su nariz contra la de Blaine._

_-Podremos atravesar esto ¿Verdad Kurt?-preguntó Blaine con miedo, aterrado._

_-Por supuesto Blaine, estamos en esto juntos, para siempre, Nunca te dejaré solo en este mundo-prometió Kurt._

Kurt se encogió ante la memoria, odiándose a si mismo por no cumplir lo que había prometido a Blaine.

-Te amo Blaine, voy a mantener esa promesa ahora, siento no haberlo hecho antes-Susurró Kurt a su durmiente novio.

* * *

><p>Siendo honesta... yo si lloré...<p>

Okaaay... gracias por todo su apoyo y comentarios y todo eso! De verdad MIL GRACIAS!

No se que decirles... solo que espero que nos leamos muy muy pronto (y en serio, en serio lo espero)

Cuidense y los quiero!

Dejen sus comentarios!

Nos leemos!


End file.
